KING OF GODS by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: [EM HIATUS] TRADUÇÃO/UN "Eu esperei para que você voltasse para mim, por mais de mil anos," Indra disse. A história na qual Sasuke perde Sakura para seu ancestral.
1. PRÉVIA

**KING OF GODS**

AUTORA: MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

TÍTULO TRADUZIDO: Rei dos Deuses

TRADUTORAS: LOVEKINGSLAYER e HIMEBUCK

BETAS: LOVEKINGSLAYER e HIMEBUCK

SHIPPER: Sasusaku e Indrasaku

CENSURA: M

SINOPSE: "Eu esperei para que você voltasse para mim, por mais de mil anos," Indra disse.

A história na qual Sasuke perde Sakura para seu ancestral.

 **KING OF GODS**

* * *

 _Ele nunca pensou que aconteceria desta maneira, mas ela escapa por entre os seus dedos e tudo o que ele pode fazer é gritar o nome dela até que sua garganta pareça estar sangrando. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas dela distanciam-se dos dele, suas lágrimas caindo nas bochechas dele, e ele as sente puxando cada parte da sua humanidade assim como ela é arrastada por uma força, tão forte para o seu único braço resistir._

 _O braço de Indra está envolvendo a cintura dela fortemente, mas os braços dela estão soltos, tentando agarrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para mantê-la ao seu lado. O aperto de seu antepassado a prende mais perto dele, seu rosto apoiado no pescoço dela, enquanto seu sharingan olha para Sasuke com uma expressão territorial._

 _Depois de anos viajando sozinho, com apenas uma mão, Sasuke se sente mais impotente e inútil que nunca._

 _Não era para ser assim. Não era para raptar ela, não depois de tudo o que os dois passaram juntos em busca de respostas. O mundo shinobi deveria estar em paz agora, mas o coração de Sasuke estava mais conflituoso do que esteve durante a guerra. Tudo isso aconteceu por causa da curiosidade dele, da sua necessidade de descobrir coisas do passado. É tudo culpa dele._

 _Sua razão para se manter vivo, sua casa, está sendo levada para longe dele, mais uma vez. E ele não poderia perdê-la, ele repete. É culpa dele que ela esteja sendo levada como uma boneca de pano indefesa. Seu cabelo rosa esconde sua expressão de dor, esconde as lágrimas del ultima visão que ele tem dela. Ele não pode perdê-la, ele repete. Ela é preciosa demais, importante demais para ser levada assim. Como sua família fora levada uma vez._

 _"SASUKE-KUN!"_

 _Indra está levando Sakura para longe dele e ele tem que resgatá-la a qualquer custo._

* * *

 **ESTRÉIA 30/07**

 **Eu e a Himebuck estamos em êxtase com a postagem desta fanfic, esperamos vocês no dia 30!**


	2. PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO

**KING OF GODS**

NOTA DAS TRADUTORAS: Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a nós pertence apenas a tradução.

DISCLAYMER: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to us.

Tradutora: Lovekingslayer

Beta: Himebuck

PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO

 **AGORA**

Ele nunca pensou que aconteceria desta maneira, mas ela escapa por seus dedos e tudo o que ele pode fazer é gritar o nome dela até que sua garganta pareça estar sangrando. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas dela distanciam-se dos dele, suas lágrimas caindo nas bochechas dele, e ele as sente puxando cada parte da sua humanidade assim como ela é arrastada por uma força tão forte para o seu único braço resistir.

O braço de Indra está envolvendo a cintura dela fortemente, mas os braços dela estão soltos, tentando agarrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para mantê-la ao seu lado. O aperto de seu antepassado a prende mais perto dele, seu rosto apoiado no pescoço dela, enquanto seu sharingan olha para Sasuke com uma expressão territorial.

Depois de anos viajando sozinho, com apenas uma mão, Sasuke se sente mais impotente e inútil que nunca.

Não era para ser assim. Não era para Indra raptar ela, não depois de tudo o que os dois passaram juntos em busca de respostas. O mundo shinobi deveria estar em paz agora, mas o coração de Sasuke estava mais conflituoso do que esteve durante a guerra. Tudo isso aconteceu por causa da curiosidade dele, da sua necessidade de descobrir coisas do passado. É tudo culpa dele.

Sua razão para se manter vivo, sua casa, está sendo levada para longe dele, mais uma vez. E ele não poderia perdê-la, ele repete. É culpa dele que ela esteja sendo levada como uma boneca de pano indefesa. Seu cabelo rosa esconde sua expressão de dor, esconde as lágrimas del ultima visão que ele tem dela. Ele não pode perdê-la, ele repete. Ela é preciosa demais, importante demais para ser levada assim. Como sua família fora levada uma vez.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Indra está levando Sakura para longe dele e ele tem que resgatá-la a qualquer custo.

 **ANTES**

"Eu tenho um pedido para você."

Ele está no meio da sala. Apresentações não são necessárias.

Seu antigo professor olha pra cima dos papéis espalhados em sua mesa do escritório. Não há luzes acesas, ele e Kakashi compartilham o gosto por ambientes iluminados pela luz do luar ao invés de fontes artificiais. Algo sobre _abraçar e se perder na escuridão_ , Sasuke pensa. Hatake Kakashi está vestido com seu traje de Hokage, boca coberta como sempre e seus olhos negros expostos para seu antigo aluno. A última vez em que se viram, ele não parecia tão cansado. Kakashi é um homem de campo de batalha, assim como Sasuke.

Nenhum dos dois podia ficar imóvel por muito tempo, e a aparência de Kakashi só evidencia a sua falta de atividade física por conta das funções de Kage.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

"É bom saber que você se manteve longe de problemas", comenta o Hokage. "Embora, se Naruto o visse, ele não ficaria muito feliz."

Com isso, Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, "Por que Naruto se irritaria?"

"Você perdeu o casamento dele."

"Oh."

Com toda a honestidade, Sasuke não prestou atenção no pequeno convite que chegou com sua invocação meses atrás. Seus antigos companheiros costumavam lhe enviar convites para diferentes eventos em Konoha para mantê-lo informado, desejando que ele voltasse e os visitasse, ou melhor, eles pensavam que se ele percebesse que sentem sua falta ele iria mudar de idéia e voltar.

Nada disso poderia acontecer. Ainda há muitos lugares para visitar, muito mais para se observar. Dois anos não foram o bastante para que ele quisesse voltar a Konoha por vontade própria de vez, não importa o quanto seu coração tenha mudado desde a última vez que ele pôde formar um selo com suas duas mãos.

"O casamento aconteceu depois de todo aquele negócio com Õtsutsuki Toneri, a propósito, obrigado."

"Não foi nada."

Sua breve visita em Konoha passou despercebida e ele não a considerou uma verdadeira volta para sua Vila natal. Kakashi lhe deu um breve aceno, ambos escolhendo manter silêncio sobre sua curta aparição.

"Ele e Hinata, do clã Hyuuga, se casaram. Algo sobre se apaixonar na lua."

Sasuke nunca teria imaginado que o seu melhor amigo era o tipo de pessoa que se casaria tão rapidamente e numa idade tão jovem. Mas mais uma vez, Naruto é conhecido por ser a pessoa mais exuberante em toda história de Konoha. Até mais do que Senju Hashirama. Deve ser alguma coisa sobre eles serem a reencarnação de Asura.

"Qual é o seu pedido?"

Sasuke permanece calado, deixando sua mente reorganizar seus planos depois das novas circunstâncias. Quando ele fala, sua voz sai num tom nivelado.

"Depois de daquela situação," ele quis dizer quando a lua estava prestes a colidir com o planeta e que os dois queriam que fosse esquecido, "existem rumores de que um chakra antigo está perambulando no norte do país do Fogo."

"Rumores?"

"A proximidade da lua deve ter mudado alguma coisa e eu tenho minhas suspeitas sobre o que está acontecendo."

Kakashi se inclina para trás em sua cadeira e coça o queixo coberto pela máscara. Sasuke tenta não imaginar se o seu antigo professor tem uma barba por debaixo daquela máscara ou se prefere manter-se barbeado.

"Você quer ir para o norte e ver se consegue descobrir algo sobre isso," ele conclui. "Você é um menino grande agora, Sasuke. E você nunca me pediu autorização para fazer qualquer coisa no passado."

"Eu não estou pedindo permissão, Hokage-sama. Eu tenho um pedido a fazer."

A sala podia estar escura, mas Sasuke ainda podia ver os ombros de Kakashi se movendo enquanto ele ri.

"Mais uma vez, o que você quer?"

Percebendo que o Dobe está começando sua vida com Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke fica com outra escolha. Não era a sua primeira,pois ele sabe a dependência da Vila com as habilidades dela. Mas se ele está embarcando numa nova empreitada, uma desconhecida, ele precisa de alguém confiável para vigiar suas costas.

Além de Naruto, não há ninguém melhor que ela para fazer isso.

"Eu quero pedir que Sakura venha comigo."

Dois anos atrás, ele prometeu que a veria quando ele estivesse de volta. Ele a agradeceu. E não podia esquecer como ela olhou para ele antes de partir. Aqueles enormes olhos verdes, suas bochechas coradas, o vento soprando seu cabelo rosa. Sasuke sabe que pode confiar em sua companheira de equipe, e lhe deu motivos suficientes para que ela confiasse nele de volta. Antes de viajar ao redor do mundo, ele voluntariamente passou um tempo com ela, para tentar compensar todas as vezes que a deixou triste.

E ela foi grata por isso, como sempre.

"Sakura é uma jõnin agora."

"Eu sei disso."

"E Tsunade deixou o hospital em sua responsabilidade, agora que ela se aposentou. Ela também deverá ser encarregada de um time de genin em três meses, quando os estudantes se graduarem."

"Não há ninguém melhor que ela."

Kakashi poderia despejar todas as desculpas para ele, mas Sasuke não irá mudar sua opinião. O Hokage move sua cadeira para abrir as gavetas de sua mesa. Depois de vasculhar por pilhas de papéis e arquivos dentro delas, ele puxa uma pasta de capa laranja e a coloca na frente de Sasuke. Os símbolos pretos que identificam como time, e Kakashi a abre, mostrando a ele três diferentes arquivos.

"Eu estou feliz que você finalmente reconheceu as habilidades de seus companheiros, Sasuke." Ele coloca o arquivo mais grosso em cima da pasta. Ele tem o nome de Sakura e suas informações escritos nele, e dezenas de páginas que descrevem a sua carreira. "De qualquer forma, ela é vital para a Vila. Por que eu deixaria um dos meus jõnins, especialmente a minha aluna, partir com um genin como você?"

Aquele comentário sobre genin foi desnecessário.

"Porque não existe ninguém melhor que ela." Sasuke não poderia confiar em mais ninguém a sua vida, e qualquer coisa que está acontecendo no norte, é mais do que uma adição na sua jornada de redenção.

Kakashi suspira e esfrega os olhos. Ele se parece muito menor sentado naquela mesa de escritório, ou talvez tenha sido Sasuke que cresceu muito desde que tinha dezessete anos. "Então, você está pedindo a minha autorização para levá-la junto com você."

"..."

"Ela iria com você para o fim do mundo sem contar a ninguém. Você sabe disso."

"Mas ela não trairia sua Vila."

Isto é o que diferencia ele de Sakura e Naruto. Sasuke passou muitos anos como um ninja renegado, e muitos anos se questionando se vale a pena dar sua lealdade a uma vila que despedaçou seu coração. Eles nunca tiveram dúvidas sobre a sua lealdade, sabiam que Konoha sempre poderia auxiliá-los.

O Hokage finalmente se recosta em sua cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada em sua mão esquerda.

"Eu só tenho uma condição," ele diz. "Sabendo que o rank dela é maior que o seu, ela irá liderar esta missão. Além disso, eu reitero o meu aviso da última vez que você partiu. Se alguma coisa acontecer, minha cabeça estará em jogo."

"E finalmente, se algo acontecer com Sakura, você terá de enfrentar algo muito maior que apenas Naruto e eu."

"Entendido."

"Agora vá, eu tenho que fazer algum planejamento antes que a noite acabe e preciso contatar Sakura."

No dia seguinte, sua voz suave é a primeira coisa que ele presta atenção.

"Sasuke-kun, bem vindo de volta."

É acompanhada por seu sorriso doce, seus olhos sinceros, o leve rubor em suas bochechas. Esta é a Sakura que ele se lembra, a que ele deixou para trás por ela não ter nada haver com seus pecados. A versão de dezenove anos que está em sua frente se parece mais uma jovem mulher do que uma garota, seu chakra está mais forte, os músculos de seus braços estão mais definidos, e sua bandana ainda é usada orgulhosamente sobre seu cabelo curto, e ele se lembra do quão longo o seu próprio se tornou.

Os grandes portões de Konoha são verdes como Sasuke se lembra. Os primeiros raios da luz do sol irradiavam sobre eles. Eles irradiavam sobre ela também. Ele percebe o quão pequena ela parece ao lado dele, completamente o oposto de quando eles eram genin, quando ela era maior e Naruto o menor.

"Eu pus muitos esforços aqui, vocês dois," Kakashi comenta, as mãos em seus bolsos. "E acreditem em mim, não foi nada fácil fazer isso nesta madrugada."

Sasuke não dormiu também, mas ele não ia deixar seu antigo professor saber sobre sua curta estadia na nova casa de Naruto. Sua mente ainda não se acostumou com o fato que Uzumaki Naruto está casado.

"Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura se arqueia. Ela então ajusta sua mochila e sandálias.

Ela não deu prestou muita atenção em Sasuke depois de sua saudação, e ela está ocupando sua atenção com pequenas tarefas e conselhos antes que fiquem à própria sorte. Ele podia ler ela tão bem, mesmo depois de anos separados. Sakura ainda mostra suas emoções em seu rosto.

"Voltem inteiros."

E com estas últimas palavras, Sasuke e Sakura partiram para o norte. Depois de muitas tentativas e muitos anos, esta seria a primeira vez que ele aceita a companhia dela em suas viagens.

 **AGORA**

A voz de Indra, terrivelmente similar a sua, ressoa em seus ouvidos sobre os gritos de Sakura assim que eles desaparecem lentamente do seu campo de visão. "Você é a minha reencarnação, ainda assim você não a merece. Eu esperei mais de mil anos para estar com ela, e você não irá tirá-la de mim."

Seus pulmões estão congelados, mesmo assim seu coração está batendo tão forte que seu sangue está borbulhando com a raiva. Uma onda familiar toma seu peito e mente, e ele não pode fazer nada além de ficar paralisado sob o justu de Indra. Desespero, raiva, medo, solidão, ciúmes, injustiça.

Sasuke não pode deixar isso acontecer mais uma vez.

* * *

Translator's note: Once again I want to say thanks to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, who allowed us to translate her little baby!

G, we just love you.

Nota da tradutora: Mais uma vez, eu gostaria de agradecer à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, que nos autorizou a traduzir o seu bebezinho!

G, nós te amamos.

Gostaria de agradecer à Himebuck por betar este capitulo, muito obrigada Rosada!

E dedico este capitulo às Devassas, que neste final de semana vão botar o terror em SP! Gatax ;*

E aì? Me digam o que acharam deste capitulo?

Kisses and show us your love!


	3. SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: lovekingslayer

Beta: himebuck

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

 **AGORA**

Suor e lágrimas escorrem pela pele de seu rosto quando ela sente um puxão em sua barriga. É uma sensação estranha, como se as dimensões rodassem ao redor dela e de seu captor, e estivessem se borrando em uma imagem e com uma força onipotente atraindo ela para um único lugar. Palavras não podem descrever corretamente, mas Sakura está muito preocupada relembrando suas últimas memórias para pensar onde ela está sendo levada.

Os olhos de Sasuke. A voz de Sasuke gritando o nome dela em desespero. O olhar de medo no rosto dele. Sua mão estendida enquanto tentava agarrar a dela.

Seus pés encontram a terra firme, ela perde o equilíbrio, e cai de joelhos. Ela se levanta rapidamente, agora livre do aperto de Indra, se vira e dá um soco na direção do homem, com raiva nos olhos dela.

"O que você quer?!" ela exclama com uma voz tão rouca e alta que faz sua garganta doer em seguida.

Indra facilmente desvia de seu ataque, mas ela não para. Ela é uma ninja por uma razão, e sua sobrevivência é extremamente importante quando enfrentada por um dos primeiros usuários de chakra na história.

Seu próximo soco é evitado com facilidade. Ela sente seu sangue bombeando em suas veias, seus músculos tencionando, seu cabelo curto se espalhando por toda a sua face, misturado com seu suor e lágrimas.

O homem, considerado quase uma divindade no mundo, tem uma expressão inabalável. Os lábios de Indra se curvam para baixo, suas sobrancelhas curtas estavam juntas enquanto ele parecia imóvel. Seus olhos vermelhos delineados de azul a observavam, analisando seu próximo movimento.

Como isto pode acontecer?

Não era sequer uma missão oficial!

Ela não podia se distrair. Seu chakra viajou diretamente para o seu punho e brilhou com a intensidade nunca antes aplicada enquanto ela mira na mandíbula de Indra.

"SHANNROOOOOO-"

Indra pega sua mão em pleno ar, deixando-a surpresa enquanto ele a traz para baixo, sem nenhuma força.

O que acontece a seguir permanecerá como um dos encontros mais chocantes na vida de Sakura.

Ele abaixa a mão para o lado do corpo de Sakura e envolve seus braços ao redor dela, restringindo qualquer movimentação. Seu abraço tem uma sensação diferente de quando ele a raptou para Kami sabe-se lá onde. Sua mente bloqueia qualquer pensamento quando ela o sente enterrar o rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro.

Ela não consegue se mover pelo que parece durar uma eternidade. Indra a abraçava fortemente, não com a intenção de capturá-la de novo. Era quase como se estivesse protegendo-a. A figura alta de Indra se agacha, tentando encontrar uma conexão mais profunda entre o seu abraço e a figura estática dela.

Ele levanta os pés dela do chão como se ela fosse uma pluma, suavemente coloca uma mão na cabeça petrificada de Sakura.

"Finalmente." Sua voz é profunda, divina, onipresente enquanto ressoa nos ouvidos dela.

Ele sente algo úmido em seu ombro. Não é seu suor ou desespero.

São as lágrimas de Indra.

 **ANTES**

Ele ficou mais alto nos últimos dois anos.

Esta é a única dedução que ela pode fazer sobre Sasuke neste momento. Desde que ele deixou os portões de Konoha, a deixou com uma única promessa e um agradecimento, Sakura não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que tivesse mudado em seu antigo companheiro de time.

Ele viajou, sim. Era o desejo dele, viajar e observar o mundo com outros olhos. Essa viagem dever ter mudado ele.

A ausência de seu antebraço e mão esquerda é um sinal da sua mudança também. Ele ainda não quer aceitar o braço artificial, independentemente de como o tempo seria revertido ao seu favor se ele tivesse ficado mais um dia em Konoha.

Antigos pensamentos não irão deixá-la se sentir agridoce. Ela se lembra que a partida dele foi para o melhor, ele não teria sido feliz confinado nas muralhas da vila. Ele voltou, no entanto. Voltou pedindo especificamente pela sua ajuda, o que mostra o quanto ele reconhece a importância dela no mundo ninja.

 _Um sentimento agridoce pode ser descrito como uma mistura emoções tristes e felizes, como a mistura do doce com o amargo, sendo nomeado como agridoce._

O manto cinzento e desgastado cobre a maior parte do corpo dele, escondendo o seu único braço dos olhares do público. Suas roupas não parecem estar em seus melhores dias e ela desejou que ele lhe tivesse avisado que chegaria, assim ela poderia ter-lhe arranjado uma nova camisa e um novo par de calças. Seu cabelo precisa de um corte, este comprimento, entre o longo e o curto, deve incomodá-lo.

Será que ele percebeu que ela também mudou? Não apenas sua aptidão e inteligência, mas o seu corpo?

"Sakura". Sua voz está um tom levemente mais profundo.

O ritmo deles não é rápido. Esta não é uma missão oficial de alto ranking, e parece que Sasuke se acostumou a apreciar o seu tempo enquanto viajava, pois eles escolheram viajar pelas estradas ao invés dos galhos das árvores. Talvez ele prefira viajar por terra porque ele quer ver o que está à frente.

Observar o mundo com outros olhos é o que ele desejava, ela repete em sua cabeça.

"Vamos parar aqui."

Eles estavam em uma pequena cidade com não mais do que cinquenta pessoas. Sakura teve missões aqui durante a sua formação. Tsunade a mandava para lá por alguns dias, para tratar os doentes que não tinham medicamentos para curar suas doenças.

Sasuke está na frente do único restaurante à vista, quando ela o alcança. Eles se sentam e o silêncio se instala no ambiente. Sakura se pergunta se ele se acostumou com a solidão para se lembrar como conversar. Ele nunca foi do tipo falador, de qualquer maneira.

Foi quando ela percebeu outra mudança em Sasuke. É algo que ela sentiu nas breves cartas que ele enviou para o time 7, de como ele descrevia onde ele esteve e o que viu.

Ele está muito mais calmo que há dois anos.

Sakura lhe oferece um sorriso caloroso, porque ela não sabe mais o que fazer. Ela pode estar presa numa sala com vinte pacientes morrendo, colocar suas mãos ao trabalho, e ter sucesso. Ser colocada numa missão para matar um Akatsuki, ou trabalhar na mesa do Hokage quando Tsunade estava com muita ressaca par se preocupar em ir trabalhar ou quando Kakashi está atrasado. É claro, ser enviada à lua e parar a destruição do planeta.

Mas se há uma coisa que ela não pode fazer sem se sentir confiante, é sentar na frente de Uchiha Sasuke após anos de separação, reunião, traição, reparação, e ainda não achar isso estranho.

"Você é uma Jonin agora."

"E você ainda é um Genin. Desculpe-me." Ela acrescenta enquanto levanta as sobrancelhas, "eu tinha que pôr isso pra fora."

Ele escolhe ignorar o comentário dela. "Desde quando é Jonin?"

"Alguns meses atrás. Antes de irmos lá para cima." Ela se refere a quanto Otsuki Toneri quase explodiu o planeta.

A comida deles chega. Sakura abana a sopa quente, esperando que ela esfrie. Ela percebe que Sasuke ainda veste seu manto, sua mão segurando a colher é a única coisa que pode ser vista além de suas pernas. Ele deve preferir esconder o fato que perdeu metade do seu braço.

"Onde você estava quando tudo aconteceu?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu estava em Konoha."

Sakura quase derruba a colher de seus dedos com a surpresa. Ele esteve em Konoha? Quando? Como ela não o viu?

"Quando vocês estavam na lua. Naruto não estava lá para proteger a vila."

É uma breve explicação, mas é o suficiente para que a feição de Sakura seja suavizada com a silenciosa confissão dele. Mesmo que ela e Naruto não estivessem lá para ver o seu breve retorno à Konoha, o simples fato de que ele tinha protegido a vila, era o suficiente que Sakura precisava saber que ele ainda tinha lealdade com a vila. E um dia ele pode retornar e ela iria recebê-lo de braços abertos, porque era onde ele pertencia.

"Eu estou feliz por isso." Agradavelmente ela diz.

Sua voz é calma o suficiente para ele ouvir, ele conecta brevemente os olhos desiguais dele com os verdes dela, antes de se concentrar na própria sopa.

"Naruto ainda é um genin." Ela decide comentar. Faz muito bem à sua confiança o fato de ela ser a única ninja de alto escalão do time, apesar de seus dois companheiros ainda serem mais poderosos que ela. Ser uma jonin é um título que ela agarrou com trabalho árduo.

Ele bufa. "Não estou impressionado."

"Por que você não veio para o casamento?"

Um pesado silêncio se instala mais uma vez. Sakura sente que pode estar tocando em um tópico sensível, mas não conseguia pensar que Sasuke poderia sentir outra coisa que não fosse contentamento pelo casamento de seu melhor amigo. Ele estaria talvez com ciúmes? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Naruto finalmente poderia ter o que eles tanto desejaram por todas as suas vidas.

"Simplesmente escapou da minha cabeça."

É a vez de Sakura bufar. "Eu não estou impressionada. É melhor não perder o meu casamento, Sasuke-kun." O comentário podia ser ousado, mas parecia ter pego o máximo do interesse de Sasuke quando ele ergue mais uma vez a sobrancelha. "Foi uma cerimônia agradável. Muita gente apareceu. Os Hyuuga lhes deram uma casa com vista para a montanha dos Hokage. Naruto não via a hora para mudar suas coisas para lá com a Hinata. Eu nunca o vi tão animado."

"É uma ótima casa," ele comenta.

"Você a viu?"

"Aa."

"Quando?" ele olha para ela. "Oh."

Ela devia ter percebido que ele foi ver Naruto antes de encontrar ela nos portões de Konoha. Uma pitada de ciúmes, o mesmo que sempre esteve presente desde o nascimento do time 7, lembra que ela está longe de seus dois companheiros sobre humanos. Não é como se eles apontassem que são muito mais fortes se comparados a ela, mas eles mostram tentando protegê-la de todos os ataques. Mesmo depois que ela provou seu valor após sua luta contra Madara e Kaguya, de todas as pessoas, Naruto e Sasuke ainda optavam por deixá-la um passo atrás enquanto avançavam na sua própria competição pessoal.

Idiotas.

Sua conversa com Sasuke se resumiu em ela perguntar e ele responder. Ele é fechado como sempre foi, e no início ela estava chateada com a interrupção de seus planos para as semanas seguintes, mas a oportunidade de sair com Sasuke-kun espantou todos os sentimentos ruins. Afinal de contas, isso era algo que ela sonhava antes de ser uma Genin, quando ela virou uma Chunin, e agora ele teve sua chance sendo uma Jonin.

"Você vai virar professora?"

Os deuses deviam estar em seu favor com todas essas façanhas.

"Sakura-sensei para você." Ele lhe deu aquele olhar. Mais uma vez. "Ou pode ser Sakura-senpai, uma vez que tenho posto mais alto. Você nunca usou honoríficos de qualquer jeito."

A ideia de Sasuke a chamando como sua superior fez com que as bochechas de Sakura esquentassem, mas ela tenta ignorar isso. Seu relacionamento com seus colegas de time tinha mudado significativamente antes de Sasuke deixar a vila para descobrir o mundo.

Sakura podia dizer que eles tinham encontrado um tipo de camaradagem desde o fim da guerra até a partida dele. Eles passaram muito tempo juntos e ele mesmo tinha reconhecido sua sabedoria sobre jutsus médicos mais de uma vez. Eles passaram juntos as manhãs e tardes ou no hospital enquanto ele estava se recuperando ou caminhando ao redor da vila com Naruto.

Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha partido com uma promessa silenciosa. Mesmo depois de dois anos, quando ela pensava sobre os dedos dele tocando levemente sua testa, a lembrança ainda a trazia de volta para um lugar e tempo específico.

"Seus alunos?"

"Um Aburame e duas crianças filhas de pais civis. Vai ser interessante."

Sasuke acena com a cabeça concordando. Seu cabelo preto cobre sua testa e um pouco de seus olhos, mantendo seu Rinnegan escondido dos outros. Mesmo que Sasuke quisesse encontrar seu lugar no mundo, para Sakura, ele parece mais isolado que nunca.

Ela guarda esse pensamento para uma avaliação posterior.

"No próximo ano eu terei três pirralhos correndo atrás de gatos." A menção do passado trouxe um pequeno sorriso aos lábios dele e ela se perdeu neles.

"Gatos."

"Gatos", ela repete. "Eles passarão pelo teste dos guizos."

Seus pratos de sopa vazios são levados pelo garçom, e eles sentam na pequena taverna como os únicos clientes ali. É quase meio dia, a luz do sol se esgueira nas pequenas janelas do restaurante, com um pequeno brilho caloroso.

Sakura se sente como se relembrasse o passado. Ela quer conversar sobre suas primeiras missões ridículas e como eles tinham um vínculo muito forte como equipe. Ela deseja ouvir a opinião de Sasuke sobre o passado deles, sobre como o time 7 lhe deu felicidade depois de um período tão escuro em sua vida. Ela quer lhe contar sobre suas próprias missões como Chunin, do seu treinamento com Tsunade-sama. Há tantas coisas a serem discutidas nesta pequena cidade. Sua vida, a vida dele, onde eles caminham como indivíduos e como companheiros de equipe.

Ela deseja perguntar como ele sabia que ela era ninja médica, muitos anos atrás. Como era estar com Orochimaru. Se ele tinha um pedaço de casa em seu quarto nos esconderijos, se ele ainda guardava as cartas que trocaram nos dois últimos anos. O que ele pensou de Konoha quando apareceu para protegê-la.

Mas as duas únicas palavras que saem de sua boca parecem mais pesadas que qualquer um de seus pensamentos.

"Porque eu?"

O homem em sua frente conecta os seus olhos nos dele.

"Porque eu confio em você."

Ele deve ter percebido o quanto ela mudou, ela deduz. Ela não é mais magricela. Ela é significativamente menor que ele. Às vezes, ela se esforça para parecer bem em suas roupas por causa de seus braços e pernas musculosas, mas ainda olha seu reflexo no espelho, sabendo que já não carrega o corpo de adolescente. Seu vocabulário se expande a cada dia. O comprimento de seu cabelo é a única coisa que permanece a mesma. E a cor do seu traje.

Eles deixam a pequena cidade e caminham pela estrada para o norte. O corpo de Sakura está significantemente mais quente do que antes, e ela tem certeza que não é por causa da sopa. Ela olha para o seu antigo companheiro de equipe, caminhando alguns passos à frente dela. Ela uma vez pensou nele como um ser majestoso, alguém que superaria qualquer pessoa que entrasse no seu caminho.

Agora ele parece um andarilho que continua a procurar pelo seu lugar num mundo em expansão.

"Sasuke-kun," ela o chama.

Ele para e se vira. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura envolve seus braços ao redor do corpo encapuzado dele e lhe dá um abraço suave. As roupas dele cheiram a floresta, fumaça e a terra. Ela esconde seu rosto nas roupas, se aquecendo na presença física de seu antigo colega de time, pensando que ele finalmente está aqui com ela. Que ele reconhece ela.

"Obrigada."

 **AGORA**

Seus olhos se abrem largamente com aquela sensação em seu ombro. A confusão invade sua mente, um milhão de perguntas se passa em sua cabeça e ela não sai do estado estático que se encontrava até que Indra a coloca sobre os seus pés novamente.

Ele ainda não a soltou.

Sakura se lembra das tantas vezes que ele foi envolta por aquele mesmo chakra negro e os episódios em que confortou a reencarnação de Indra quando ele está em um estado similar a este.

"O que você quer de mim?!" ela grita, empurrando-o contra a parede oposta do quarto vazio e obscuro que eles tinham chegado.

Ela precisa limpar sua mente, pensar nas regras dos shinobi antes de carregar seu próximo ataque contra o lendário ser que a capturou.

Indra desaparece e aparece na frente dela num piscar de um segundo. Primeiro, ela é surpreendida com sua imponente figura alta. Ele é ainda mais alto que o Sasuke, fazendo jus ao seu nome de quase divindade. Ela encontra a face dele na frente da dela, seu longo cabelo negro e olhar a lembravam tanto de seu antigo companheiro de equipe, que seu coração começou a queimar.

"Eu estive esperando e assistindo você crescer até este momento."

Sakura encontra a movimentação em seus pés e dá um passo para trás. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela sempre se encontra perguntando muitas coisas para os Uchiha.

"Dezenove anos não são nada quando comparados a mil deles," Indra continua a voz dele ressoando nos ossos dela. "Você pertence a mim. Ele não merece ter você."

Ele desaparece em uma explosão de chamas, deixando sozinha uma desorientada e estupefata Sakura.

* * *

 **Nota da Beta: Então, como Sakura pode lidar com um Sasuke saindo de seu normal ao vê-la sendo levada, e logo tendo de enfrentar outro (poderosíssimo) Uchiha, dizendo coisas tão estranhas e agindo ainda daquele jeito? Sakura vai ter uma baita dor de cabeça shaushsususu**

 **Essa viagem SS é excitante em muitas formas, um headcanon de muitos shippers E podem contar que ainda vai render muitos momentos... jshkfjekhsskdkf *risada estranha***

 **Nota da Tradutora: O Indra choorando, meu deus do céu, algué consola ele, por favor?**

 **Os dois viajando juntinhos chvbhcsbsbxbnabcxbcbcvcbcmx**

 **A Sakura se perguntando se ele notou que ela também mudou, que agora é uma mulher, morri com a fofura deles.**

 **Sakura única jonin do time 7 = 100% canon, adoroooooo! E ela toda hora ostentando o título, amo ainda mais!**

 **"Porque eu confio em você."**

 ***Karol está morta feat enterrada***

 **E esse final? Indra mostrando a que veio!**

 **E o Sasuke, o que fará? Aguardem cenas dos próximos capítulos!**

 **Eu estava tão surtada feat apressada para postar o primeiro capítulo, que esqueci de avisar o cronograma de postagens, KoG será atualizada a cada 20 dias :D**

 **Vejo vocês no dia 01/09**

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


	4. TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO

_Tradutora: Lovekingslayer_

 _Beta: Himebuck_

TERCEIRO CAPITULO

 **ANTES**

"Sasuke-kun, para onde nós estamos indo?"

Kakashi tinha lhe dado um pequeno resumo das informações que Sasuke forneceu. Na segunda parte do primeiro dia deles juntos, Sakura só sabia dizer estes detalhes da viagem que está fazendo com Sasuke: eles estão indo para o norte do país do Fogo por causa de um chakra estranho que foi encontrado lá. Sasuke escolheu levá-la porque ele confia nela, o que significa que esta jornada não é algo que ele conseguiria lidar sozinho. O que, consequentemente, significa que pode haver algo perigoso esperando por eles na fronteira com o Som.

Significa também que Sasuke pensa que ela pode lidar com qualquer perigo que possam enfrentar. Sakura parou de esperar pelo reconhecimento de seu colega de equipe há muito tempo, e conseguiu manter suas emoções sob controle sempre que sentia que Sasuke não entendia completamente o seu potencial com uma kunoichi. Embora, há um sentido em se gabar quando ele finalmente a reconheceu como sua igual.

E com esta nota mental final, seus pensamentos confusos de mais cedo são apagados de sua mente.

Porém, o jovem Uchiha ainda não respondeu a pergunta dela.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Ele não se virou, continuando a caminhar pela estrada de terra com seus lábios num formato de linha reta. Ele sabe que se abrir a sua boca, sangue poderá escorrer e assim Sakura irá descobrir sobre isto. Ele deixa alguns segundos se passar, esperando que Sakura não apareça na frente dele, e engole todo o líquido metálico que se juntou em sua boca antes de respondê-la.

"Estamos indo para o norte," ele a informa, sua sorte é de que ela não está tão próxima para sentir o cheiro de sangue vindo dele.

Sakura começa a caminhar na direção dele, com uma careta em sua feição. "Onde no norte?"

"Sora-ku*", ele começa a caminhar novamente, virando o rosto para longe dela. "Meu clã mantinha munições armazenadas lá, vamos pegar alguns suprimentos e depois seguir viagem."

 _Sora-ku (literalmente significa "Ala do céu") é uma cidade aparentemente abandonada. O clã Uchiha armazenou munições nesta cidade e deixou Nekobaa no comando dela._

Eles continuam a viagem em silêncio ambos muito preocupados com seus próprios pensamentos para tentar se envolver em uma conversa.

Sakura não iria se incomodar a fazer perguntas que ele não responderia. Apesar de seu passado duvidoso/desapontador, ela ainda confia em Sasuke com todo o seu ser. Se eles estão indo para um lugar perigoso, então ela preferiria ajudá-lo em vez de imaginá-lo sozinho enfrentando um forte oponente, sem nenhuma cobertura.

Se dependesse dela, ela iria para o fim do mundo, se fosse por Sasuke.

 **AGORA**

Sasuke finalmente percebe os limites de seu corpo doente.

Antes de ele fazer um simples movimento, ele tem que pensar, pensar e pensar.

Indra tem Sakura e suas últimas palavras são um mistério para Sasuke. Seu ancestral tinha planejado que isto acontecesse? Que Sakura o acompanhasse, para que em seguida fosse levada debaixo de seu nariz? Não fazia nenhum sentido.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que eles passaram. Ele. Não. Pode. Perder. Ela.

Ele sente sangue se acumulando em sua boca, mas ele o engole quando ele começa a mover suas pernas na direção oposta que Sakura e Indra desapareceram.

Se ele quer ter Sakura de volta, Sasuke precisa de algo de volta antes de fazer o próximo movimento. Ele sempre foi do tipo de "tudo ou nada", e ele recentemente descobriu que quando se trata da sua companheira de time, ele está disposto a dar muito mais do que tudo.

Mas para fazer isso, Sasuke irá precisar de ajuda. Ele não tem muito mais tempo em suas mãos, mas suas limitações físicas lhe custariam muito mais danos na longa caminhada.

Ele tem que voltar para Konoha, tem que falar com ela, e assim começar sua jornada para encontrar onde Indra levou a única pessoa que faz sentido em sua mente atormentada.

 **ANTES**

Sakura percebe como ele é gentil com estranhos.

Ela observa como ele pega uma bola do chão e arremessa de volta para o pequeno grupo de crianças brincando nos arredores da cidade que eles estavam passando. Três crianças acenaram para ele e gritaram agradecimentos para o peregrino encapuzado. Uma pequena parte de seu coração se aquece quando ela percebe a ligeira curva nos lábios de Sasuke enquanto ele acena de volta.

Nos dois últimos anos viajando solitariamente, ela imagina quantas pessoas Sasuke conheceu e como sua redenção se desenvolveu ou se ele mudou a vida de alguém para melhor. Ele freqüentemente informava a ela e Naruto sobre onde estava e o que ele faria, mas nunca se estendia a como ele estava se sentindo ou lidando com as coisas. Depois de tudo, passar por todas as tragédias e se voltar para ideologias distorcidas, definitivamente tomaram um pedaço da saúde física e mental de Sasuke.

Sakura podia ver através de seus olhos de ninja médica. Ela tenta submetê-lo em uma análise usando o que ela aprendeu da mente com Ino e do com corpo com Tsunade. Ele dever ter experimentado ataques de pânico, lembranças, insônia e um número de outros efeitos de ter um passado traumático.

Mais uma vez, ela se depara pensando sobre sua última confissão, dois anos atrás, onde ela claramente disse que, se ela pudesse, ela teria tomado toda a dor dele para si. Sakura está começando a considerar isso mais uma vez, embora ela saiba que Sasuke deve lidar com suas dificuldades, porque ele não lidaria com elas de outro jeito. Ela só precisa ficar fortemente ao lado dele e jurar que ela nunca irá causar tanta dor como os seus antigos familiares causaram.

"Você gosta de sorrir?" ela pergunta do nada quando eles estão andando pelo centro da pequena cidade.

Ele olha para ela com olhos curiosos. "Eu não entendi."

"Eu acho que você aprendeu como sorrir para as pequenas coisas da vida."

Sakura enlaçou seus dedos atrás de suas costas com o rosto para frente. Um pequeno sorriso também está presente em sua face. Sim, seu antigo companheiro de time mudou e aprendeu a aceitar gratidão. Ela só espera que ele veja o bem dentro de si mesmo, como ela viu a vida toda.

"Este mundo tem muito a oferecer," ele simplesmente comenta.

O crepúsculo está tomando conta do céu, transformando o azul em tons de laranja e roxo. As pessoas da cidade caminham a pé sem a pressa e a preocupação dos dois shinobi. Após o fim da guerra e o quase fim do mundo, a imagem de shinobis de Konoha e das outras vilas se tornou familiar para os civis. Talvez fosse por isso que Kakashi podia liberar Sakura, mesmo com a importância dela para a aldeia. Em tempos de paz como este, o grande número de ninjas no continente era um pouco desnecessário.

Sakura sente-se bem com isso. Fazia um tempo desde que ela tinha tido um tempo de descanso dos seus deveres em Konoha. Viajar com Sasuke para um destino desconhecido, onde o perigo pode estar à espreita, não é o que ela considera as férias ideais. Mas ela olha para o lado e vê que Sasuke-kun está caminhando ao seu lado, que está fisicamente presente ao seu redor, que quer a companhia dela e ela muda gradualmente de idéia.

Isso poderia provavelmente ser a oportunidade dela relaxar.

"Tem um onsen* logo à frente. Nós podíamos parar nele para passar a noite e partir para Sora-ku amanhã de manhã," Sakura sugere.

 _Onsen é termo japonês para águas termais._

A casa de águas termais é uma das menores que ela viu no país do Fogo. Ela ainda é bonita por dentro, lembrando Sakura dos outros onsen que visitou com seus pais nas suas férias durante a infância. O quarto deles é pequeno e quadrado, com três paredes e uma porta de correr que lhes dá acesso às fontes termais.

Sakura abre a porta e se senta no beiral dela, sentindo o calor que irradia da água fumegante. Ela trocou sua roupa para o roupão do quarto e envolve seus braços ao redor de seus joelhos, e pensa quando foi a última vez que ela se sentiu tão à vontade estando longe de Konoha. Passou apenas um dia, mas uma parte da sua cabeça lhe diz que vai demorar um tempo até que ela seja obrigada a voltar para a aldeia.

Sasuke se senta ao lado dela, ela se lembra do motivo de desejar que esta viagem dure várias semanas. Sua mente ainda dança entre as lembranças e alívio de estar junto com a única pessoa que anseia e a preocupa pela ausência em Konoha.

Eles ficam em silêncio, Sakura sabe que leva um tempo para Sasuke começar a se abrir para ela depois de tantos anos de separação. Ela sabe que eles podem voltar a ter o mesmo nível de interação como quando eram genin, eles já tinham feito isso antes da guerra e antes dele partir.

"Você acha que teria sido mesma a coisa se tivesse ficado em Konoha?" ela pergunta.

"Como assim?"

Sakura pensa num jeito de se explicar. "De um jeito que você pode aceitar as pessoas lhe fazendo favores, te ajudando."

Sasuke fecha os olhos por um instante, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar os pensamentos que passam pela cabeça dele todos os dias em que esteve ausente da sua terra natal. Alguns diriam que ele deve muito a Konoha por deixá-lo viver livremente, por deixá-lo viajar pelo mundo com a promessa de assumir a vida que seu irmão sempre quis para ele. Diriam que ele devia se sentir sortudo por quão longe os seus amigos foram para salvá-lo da escuridão, diriam que a ausência de seu braço esquerdo podia ser facilmente substituída pela prótese artificial feita exclusivamente para ele.

Sasuke não formou um selo em dois anos, diminuindo muito suas chances em batalha contra um inimigo que ele não desejava lutar. Era tudo isso o que ele enfrentaria se tivesse vivido em Konoha. O time 7 e os oficiais poderiam perdoá-lo, mas a maior parte da população só sabe de seus atos letais do passado.

Ele teria sido comido vivo.

"Não", ele finalmente confessa, sentindo o corpo de Sakura se amuando ao lado dele. "Eu não acho teria encontrado qualquer redenção em Konoha. Eu teria ficado feliz com você e Naruto ao meu lado, mas nunca teria ficado feliz comigo mesmo." Ele escolhe as palavras cuidadosamente. "Meu ressentimento…ele iria voltar. Eu poderia muito bem tentar destruir Konoha de novo, porque eu estaria cercado pelo meu passado."

É a vez de Sakura ficar em silêncio. Esta é a resposta pela que qual esperou ouvir pelos dois últimos anos, é a que ela esperava, mesmo assim ela está decepcionada. A sua "eu" de 17 anos queria ouvir que Sasuke se hospedando na vila era melhor, pois isso significaria que todos os seus entes queridos estariam dentro dos mesmos muros. No entanto, sabendo que não seria saudável uma pessoa machucada como Sasuke, permanecer confinado num lugar, isso também fazia sentido.

Ela morde seu lábio inferior, inclinando sua cabeça até que encosta-se à porta de correr. "Eu acho que… eu entendo agora," ela diz suavemente. "Você é inquieto demais para ficar num lugar só, especialmente Konoha."

"..."

"Você está... você está feliz agora, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele olha para o seu colo, pensando em como era sentir a felicidade.

"Eu acho que é muito difícil dizer que estou feliz. Eu preciso de mais respostas antes de eu me decidir e voltar de vez."

Ela quer dizer que ela poderia trazer felicidade à vida dele, mas sabe que depois de tantos anos é só uma promessa vazia. Com tudo o que Sasuke passou, ele deve encontrar a felicidade por si mesmo. Ela estaria esperando no fim da jornada, de qualquer maneira. Isto é o que sua mente acostumou-se a fazer durante a espera. Ela poderia esperá-lo eternamente, sabendo que ele deveria voltar para ela, mas ela aprendeu que há curas que não podem ser feitas por suas mãos.

Sim, Sakura também cresceu durante a ausência dele. Ela volta a imaginar se ele notou as mudanças que vão além de sua inteligência e maturidade.

"Você continuou protegendo a vila."

Ela podia ouvir o riso abafado se formando na garganta dele.

"É o que ele gostaria," Sasuke diz e eles voltam a ficar em silêncio.

"Você pensa nisso todos os dias? Sobre ele?"

Sasuke disse a ela sobre a verdade por trás do clã Uchiha dois anos atrás, quando ela o acompanhou em uma visita às novas lápides da família dele.

"Teve um tempo que eu pensei que tudo tinha ficado no passado, que eu poderia olhar para o futuro sem me lembrar das coisas que aconteceram. Mas então eu penso sobre o quanto meu irmão me influenciou e como ele estaria feliz com a minha decisão."

O significado de Itachi na vida dele não era algo que ele compartilhava abertamente com Sakura. Depois do fim da guerra, ele contou para ela sobre o passado de sua família como parte de seu pedido de desculpas, ele queria se desculpar por todas as oportunidades que ele desperdiçou em ser amigo dela. Claro, era mais fácil abrir-se com Naruto, mas Sakura também era sua companheira de time e era hora de ele começar a prestar atenção nela.

Ela moveu seu corpo, encostando seus joelhos na direção dele, dando toda a sua atenção. Sakura não consegue se lembrar a última vez que Sasuke disse tantas coisas para ela. Ainda que ele fosse muito breve em suas cartas, ele tinha mostrado o que se passava em sua cabeça e a fazia perceber o quão perdido ele esteve pela grande parte de sua vida. Seu único guia é um irmão morto que o forçou a ser tornar um criminoso. Tinha sido colocado na perspectiva dela, assim como o motivo dele tender a manter as pessoas afastadas.

Ele está apenas aprendendo como aceitar a ajuda dela.

Pode parecer ousado para a mente de Sakura, mas ela sente a necessidade de levantar sua mão e tocar o braço dele. Ela pousa gentilmente sobre o que resta de seu membro, imaginando como ele sobreviveu todos esses anos, sem precisar do resto de seu braço esquerdo. Mais uma vez, este é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é um dos shinobi mais habilidosos que Sakura já conheceu. E talvez este é jeito de ele se punir por todos os erros do passado.

"Sasuke-kun, eu…" primeiramente ela não sabe como transmitir o que se passa em sua cabeça toda vez que ela pensa sobre o quanto sofreu. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você," ela termina de maneira suave.

Sakura não olha no rosto dele, preferindo focar no chão feito de bambu para esconder o rubor em suas bochechas, mas ela tem esperança de que há um pequeno sorriso na face dele. Ele nunca foi do tipo que aceitava os gestos de afeição dela, e depois de anos contendo todos estes sentimentos que ela nutriu por ele durante sua ausência, Sakura sente que ela merece ao menos demonstrá-los em pequenos gestos.

"Eu ainda não acredito que ele se casou," ele comenta depois de uma pausa silenciosa.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se erguem em surpresa. "Eu também não conseguia acreditar no começo. Naruto está sorrindo muito mais agora, especialmente quando ele limpa a casa."

"É estranho."

"É mesmo."

Eles continuam conversando sobre coisas simples das vidas de seus companheiros e depois mudam de assunto. Sakura conta para ele sobre os esforços de Ino para atrair atenção de Sai, como as vilas se relacionam tão bem que há representantes de Kumo e Suna sendo enviados para estabelecer laços diplomáticos com Konoha, como Kakashi continua se atrasando ao menos uma vez por semana para chegar ao trabalho e ela tem que ir pessoalmente acordá-lo com ameaças de abrir um buraco na parede da casa dele.

Sasuke compartilha algumas de suas experiências também, para a surpresa dela. Ele fala sobre os lugares em que esteve e que escreveu como as ruínas de Uzushio*, a Grande Ponte Naruto ou sobre Ame, onde seu irmão viveu por muitos anos. Ele descobre que é fácil descrever aquelas coisas para Sakura e tenta encontrar a razão de não tê-lo feito antes. Ela é uma boa ouvinte, atenta e expressiva sobre tudo o que ele tem a dizer. O que mais ele perdeu na última década?

 _Uzushio ou Uzushiogakure é o nome da Vila Oculta do Redemoinho. Ela foi extinta durante a guerra, fazendo com que seus membros se espalhassem pelo mundo shinobi. O clã Uzumaki é oriundo de Uzuzhio._

Ele observa ela dormir com a cabeça encostada na porta, seus lábios levemente entreabertos e uma expressão serena em sua feição. Sasuke quer tocá-la com sua mão direita, mas ele muda o seu curso para o seu peito quando sente uma dor aguda.

Está acontecendo mais uma vez.

O sangue viaja por sua garganta até a boca, o gosto familiar volta ao céu da boca antes que ele possa controlar seus pulmões. Seu peito sobe e desce com movimentos irregulares, ele tem que se levantar do chão antes que Sakura acorde e descubra o seu estado.

Com passos silenciosos, Sasuke corre em direção à terma mais próxima e abre seus lábios, expelindo o fluido vermelho de seu corpo. Ele cobre sua boca com a mão e olha para o seu reflexo na água aquecida.

Sangue escorre pelo seu queixo e mandíbula, sua pele está pálida, seu cabelo longo e desgrenhado. Ele parece do mesmo jeito que Itachi estava antes de colapsar e morrer.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitam, ele está pensando em como estas ocasiões podem começar a acontecer mais frequentemente. Ele esperou por muito tempo e precisa encontra a cura. Seguir para o norte é a única opção que lhe resta. Ele lava sua boca com a mesma água quente, enxaguando os dentes e cuspindo mais líquido vermelho até que a água fique limpa. Seus batimentos se aceleraram durante a última crise, mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, ele é capaz de respirar normalmente.

Ele olha para sua companheira adormecida. Sakura não se moveu um centímetro desde que ele saiu do lado dela. Sasuke senta-se ao lado dela, enganando sua mente ao fazer de conta que o último minuto nunca aconteceu e que a presença dela devia fazê-lo se sentir seguro. É tudo imaginação, uma parte dele fala. Seu corpo está decadente e apenas uma pessoa sabe a resposta para isso.

O episódio anterior não o impede de envolver seu braço ao redor da cintura de Sakura e gentilmente trazer sua cabeça adormecida da parede para o seu ombro. Ele a deixa ali descansando pelo resto da noite, pensando sobre como isso é uma forma de conforto egoísta e que é única que ele é permitido de ter. Isto clareia desde sua mente até seus pulmões, focar no cabelo cor de rosa que casualmente roça contra sua bochecha e contrasta com o seu cabelo preto.

Sasuke se pergunta se ele será capaz de manter esse segredo dela por muito tempo. Sakura é uma shinobi muito inteligente, uma jonin, uma pessoa que ele realmente confia. Ela tem o direito de saber a razão de ele tirar ela da tão amada Konoha para uma missão – não oficial – por tempo indeterminado. Mais importante, ela é uma das melhores ninjas médicas e iria até o fim do mundo para curá-lo.

Ele deveria estar aprendendo a aceitar ajuda, não deveria?

 **AGORA**

Sakura olha fixamente o lugar que Indra estava um segundo atrás. A fumaça que acompanha as chamas é quase invisível e Sakura sai do seu estado surpreso com seus instintos naturais para responder todas as suas perguntas.

Antes de ela começar a formar uma teoria em sua cabeça, ela precisa saber sua atual situação. Os olhos de Sakura viajam pela obscura, vazia e infinita sala em que ela está. Ela é uma jonin por um motivo no final das contas e definitivamente não vai ficar esperando até que alguém venha salvá-la. Ela não é uma donzela em perigo, ela é uma kunoichi da Vila Oculta da Folha e começa a formular um plano na sua cabeça.

Entretanto, em primeiro lugar, ela tem que aprender sobre o lugar que Indra a levou.

* * *

Nota da tradutora: Eu sei que prometi postar o capítulo ontem, mas o ff teve um bug infernal ontem, mesmo assim tentei durante uma hora postá-lo, fiquei com raiva, perdi uns cabelos no processo e só então desisti. PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!

O último Uchiha levando a futura Uchiha (?) para Sora-ku, fui na lua e voltei com isso cdhhnxslcsbxsxbns

A Sakura percebendo os efeitos da redenção dele, o quanto ele mudou nestes dois anos 3

Uma das coisas que mais me encanta nesta história é como a Scorpius construiu a relação Sasusaku de maneira tão sutil, apesar das circunstâncias os dois conseguem conversar abertamente (só das coisas que o Sasuke quer, esse bobo :P)

Eles falando do casamento do Naruto, do quão estranho é vê-lo casado, quando no passado ele era o mais pirralho dos três, agiliza aí Sasuke! #SakuraforSasuke'sbride2k15

Naruto limpando a casa, só os milagres do casamento explicam tal fato!

Sasuke está cuspindo sangue e Sakura está 99% desconfiada sobre este "segredo" que ele está mantendo. Quanto tempo esse "esconde-esconde" vai durar?

E o capítulo acaba mais uma vez com um cliffhanger, Scorpius sua safada que amo tanto!

 **PS: Os leitores que possuem conta no fanfiction e comentaram em KoG ganharam alguns presentes, entretanto não consegui enviar as PM's para Dony doninha, Tsukyomiuchihasama e sarasakusasu, se for do desejo de vocês, liberem as PM"s para que vocês possam receber as previews dos próximos capítulos. Quanto às pessoas que não possuem conta, estou pensando em como enviar essas mensagens para vocês. Até a próxima atualização pensarei em algo!**

 **Vejo vocês dia 21/09!**

Kisses and show us your love!


	5. QUARTO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: Himebuck  
Beta: Lovekingslayer

QUARTO CAPÍTULO

 **ANTES**

Sakura não queria abrir seus olhos. Ela sente como Sasuke segura sua cintura e a puxa para próximo dele, deixando que sua cabeça descansasse no ombro dele enquanto ele próprio adormecia. Sua mão não deixou a cintura dela e ele colocou a bochecha apoiada contra sua cabeça, sua pulsação próxima ao seu ouvido. Ela ouvia como ia acalmando até uma velocidade regular enquanto a dela começava a acelerar.

Sasuke cheirava a sangue e bile e isso a preocupava. Ela escolheu não acordar e perguntar a ele o motivo com medo que ele a afastasse e da resposta que ele poderia dar a ela.

Ele está doente, isso ela facilmente pode dizer. O pensamento sobre o quão critica a condição dele pode estar faz seu coração fugir do peito, temendo que, se ele não procurar ajuda, ele não vai conseguir resistir a isso. Quanto tempo ele planeja esconder isso dela?

Pensamentos vinham atrás de pensamentos na mente dela, garantindo que ela não conseguiria dormir bem naquela noite, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que Sasuke fizesse uma ação que mostrasse afeição a ela. Ela apenas esperava que ele buscasse a ajuda dela para ficar melhor. Ela sequer podia pensar num mundo sem ele presente.

A respiração dele ficou mais relaxada, mostrando a Sakura que ele finalmente havia dormido. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou a comunal terma na frente deles, agradecida pelo vapor produzido, os prevenindo de pegarem a friagem. Essa é a primeira vez que eles dormiam nos braços um do outro e Sakura pensava se alguma vez ele havia feito aquilo com outra pessoa antes.

As pontadas de dor que iam ao seu peito não eram de ciúmes ou de qualquer outra coisa, mas pelo pensamento que ele talvez não tenha tido muito tempo sobrando para algo do tipo acontecer. Embora ela fingisse dormir, Sakura ouviu quando Sasuke vomitou na água e limpou o rosto, em seguida.

Sakura é uma das melhores ninjas médicas por uma razão, e em sua mente ela já começava a diagnosticar o que Sasuke tinha.

Mas ela estava tendo dificuldade em fingir que nada estava acontecendo enquanto ela sentia seu interior se deteriorando ao seu lado. Se alguma coisa incurável viesse a acontecer a ele, Sakura não conseguia pensar em continuar a viver.

 **AGORA**

 _Onde?_

 _Onde ela está?_

A questão dançava na mente de Sakura como um loop sem fim. Ela olha ao seu redor, seus olhos encontrando apenas corredores escuros com tetos tão altos que são quase invisíveis. Depois de ela ter saído do quarto onde Indra a deixara, ela tomou a decisão de descobrir mais da fortaleza onde ela se encontrava.

As batidas de seu coração começavam a acelerar por conta do pânico e agitação.

Os passos de Sakura ecoam no vazio ao redor dela. Parecia quase como se ela tivesse sido abandonada em um antigo palácio abandonado. Ela começa a avaliar seus pensamentos. Sakura tem que apertar seus olhos para tentar achar um final no corredor, mas nada é encontrado. Ela olha para baixo em seus pés, notando como a madeira escura range toda vez que ela se move. As paredes são feitas com um concreto similar ao do hospital de Konoha, mas se esse é realmente um prédio antigo, então ela supõe que os materiais são antigos também.

Ela ouve o chiado do vento vindo de um lugar atrás de si e ela vira rapidamente, tentando encontrar a fonte do barulho. O corredor é igualmente sem fim do outro lado, mas parece carregar mais respostas para Sakura. Suas pernas a levam para a direção contrária.

O som da sua respiração pesada é a única coisa que ecoa nas paredes. Ela continua a correr e correr pelo o que ela pensa ser uma eternidade. Sakura rapidamente lembra quando ela viu pela primeira vez o antigo Sasuke de quinze anos depois de correr pelo labirinto do esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Não, ela diz a si mesma, fechando os olhos. Não pense naquilo. Mantenha sua mente nessa realidade e foque em cair fora desse mistério.

Pelo amor de Kami, ela é uma jonin. Ela foi à lua, enfrentou a própria Kaguya e agora tem novamente o desafio de mais um dos malucos membros do clã Kaguya. Indra parece estar confundindo ela com alguém. Suas palavras enigmáticas dançam em sua mente enquanto suas pernas continuam a se mover.

O que ele quis dizer com estar a esperando por mil anos? E por que veio agora quando o mundo está em paz?

Sakura estava receosa que o aparecimento de Indra poderia ser um mau presságio. Sem mencionar que ele é a única pessoa com as respostas. Respostas que ela e Sasuke tentaram achar antes que o pior acontecesse. Ela soltou um soluço inconscientemente, pensando no quão quebrado e cinza o mundo está agora que ela não pode voltar para Sasuke-kun, sendo sequestrada pela única pessoa que os pode ajudar.

Sério, quais as intenções desse cara?!

Seus passos param quando ela reconhece uma grande porta de madeira em seu lado direito. Sakura vira sua cabeça, seus ouvidos captando o barulho de som vindo de lá. Ela nota que a porta não está completamente fechada, e ela precisa aplicar chakra para que seus braços possam empurrar e abrir a porta para que seu corpo passe.

A brisa aumenta quando ela entra em outro quarto com um teto sem fim. Esse é fracamente iluminado por tochas com fogo, presas nas paredes frias, tornando fácil para Sakura ajustar seus olhos.  
Ela nota como esse quarto é um tanto diferente do outro para o qual ela foi transportada. Ela franze a testa ao perceber que ele está cheio de… coisas.

Sakura inclina a cabeça em confusão. Após notar um artefato, seus olhos começam a notar mais itens deixados no chão, largos painéis pendurados a parede e imensos rolos laminados escondidos nos cantos do quarto.

O que é esse lugar?

As armas espalhadas ao redor do quarto são o que mais lhe chama a atenção. Há armas velhas, arcos e flechas, um gunbai*, e milhares de kunais e shuriken. Seus olhos movem até os retratos nas paredes, todos vindo de diferentes períodos de tempo, julgando pela qualidade deles. Ela começa a andar até eles, todos dispostos ordenadamente nas paredes.

Um Gunbai (Literalmente significa "Arranjo do Exército") ou Gunbai Uchiha ( Literalmente significa "Leque do Arranjo do Exército") é um leque não dobrável, geralmente feito de madeira. Foi usado no Japão antigo por oficiais samurais para se comunicar com suas tropas. Hoje em dia, ele é usado pelos árbitros de partidas oficiais de sumô.

Há pinturas de pessoas que já morreram, ela presume. A maioria sendo membros do clã Otsutsuki que fizeram algo importante no passado. Será se ela foi levada para alguma antiga residência do clã e ela teria tropeçado dentro do quarto de armas?

Ou isso é um antigo santuário para os membros do clã que uma vez usaram essas armas e agora descansam sendo protegidos por elas?

Sakura não estava pensando corretamente. A mente dele estava nublada com esses rostos pintados na tela, todos eles com os olhos, de algum jeito, olhando diretamente para ela. É como se eles estivessem observando cada um de seus movimentos e ela sentia como uma arrepio subindo por sua espinha ao pensar que talvez essas pessoas nas pinturas estão atualmente vivos. Ela tem de fechar os olhos por um momento para acalmar os nervos e – mais uma vez – rever sua situação.

Ela foi raptada por Otsutsuki Indra, a mesma pessoa que reencarnou em Sasuke. Ele a levou para um destino desconhecido, um antigo palácio que parece ter sido abandonado há vários séculos atrás e mantém corredores sem fim, quarto de armas e retratos que parecem vir a vida. Indra tinha falado um monte de palavras confusas, e Sakura está começando a achar que encontrar as respostas através dele não será tão fácil quanto ela e Sasuke inicialmente pensaram.

"Você encontrou."

Sakura pula ao som da voz vindo de trás dela. Tão próximos! Ela gira o corpo e encontra Indra encostado na porta, olhando para ela. Quanto tempo ele estava ali? Por que ela não conseguiu senti-lo?

"Você deve estar se sentindo exausta e desorientada, Sakura." Como ele sabe o nome dela? "Por favor, tome-"

"O que você quer?!" ela o interrompe. Parece que essas são as únicas palavras que saem de sua boca quando ela se encontra com a altura e a imponente figura de Indra.

Ele toma uma profunda respiração, brevemente parecendo mais humano do que as lendas dizem. "Por favor, tome seu tempo para se ajustar." Sua voz não vacila.

"Ajustar?"

"Com esse lugar."

"Com… O-onde nós estamos?" O pensamento de estar num genjutsu cruza a mente de Sakura, mas ela o teria quebrado a um bom tempo.

Indra começa a caminhar na direção dela, duas madeixas do cabelo negro emoldurando seu rosto e movendo de acordo com os passos dele. Sakura adota uma postura de combate, pronta para ter mais um round com a lenda. Se algo acontecer, ela estará pronta para lutar.

Porém, ela é incapaz de se mover quando Indra levanta a mão, congelando o corpo dela com o olhar intenso de seu Sharingan.

"Por favor, não devemos lutar."

Ele fica cada vez mais próximo, até o momento que ele leva as mãos ao queixo dela. Sakura o olhando com uma expressão perplexa. Algo parece se definir na mente de Indra, ao modo de que seus olhos voltam à cor escura e sua mandíbula endurecida, suaviza. Ele parece estar pensando – ou melhor, lembrando – algo que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás.

É a mesma expressão nostálgica que Sasuke faz quando ela o pega perdido nas memórias sobre sua família. E o coração de Sakura aperta com aquela lembrança, que ela sequer deveria ter relembrado, já que a última memória que ela tem de Sasuke-kun é o rosto desesperado e perdido da pessoa que ela amou toda a sua vida.

"Mesmo depois de milhares de anos, você continua a mesma." Os dedos dele acariciam sua bochecha. "Você não mudou muito. Eu me sinto… Feliz."

Os olhos de Indra adotam uma expressão melancólica. Ele parece estar mais uma vez perdido em pensamentos, dando a Sakura a oportunidade de lutar contra a invisível força que está deixando seu corpo petrificado.

Ela envia chakra direto para todos os seus membros, reunindo o tanto de força possível até quebrar o controle de Indra sobre ela.

Ela o empurra em direção a parede com os retratos e corre em direção à porta. Para sua infelicidade, Indra parece possuir a mesma velocidade do raio de Sasuke e bloqueia sua saída. Sua figura aparece a poucas polegadas dela, os braços dele esticados a impedindo de sair. Sakura nota como o topo de sua cabeça alcança apenas o peito dele, e ela está pronta para formar um selo com as mãos quando o rosto de Indra aproxima do seu.

Os olhos dele continuam no mesmo tom e sua expressão mostra que ele não está a levando a sério. Indra está olhando de perto, pegando cada pequena mudança em suas feições que possam mostrar o que ela está pensando em fazer em seguida.

Ela não pode lutar desse jeito. Inferno, ela não pode sequer sair desse lugar se não tivesse uma lenda viva prevenindo que ela possa voltar de onde veio!

"O que é esse lugar?" Ela grunhe entre os dentes, frustrada em como o ancestral de Sasuke não pode considerá-la como um oponente real, para começar.

"Você logo irá saber," ele responde com uma simplicidade em seu tom de voz que faz o sangue de Sakura ferver.

A respiração dela começa a ficar pesada, dessa vez com raiva. "Me leve de volta. Me leve de volta para Sasuke-kun, senão ele vai… ele vai..."

Ela não pode sequer dizer essas palavras. Não, eles irão achar outra solução. Ela apenas precisa voltar para Sasuke, fazer algumas investigações e eles irão lembrar esse momento como 'aquela estranha vez em que Indra por engano levou Sakura embora.'

"Não há nenhum jeito de eu fazer isso."

Sakura sentiu que seu coração congelou por um momento. Por quê? POR QUÊ?!

Indra ignorou seu silêncio repentino, procurando se focar em outros assuntos. "Como eu disse antes, você deve estar se sentindo exausta. Venha."

Ele envolve os braços em volta de Sakura e ela sente o mesmo puxão em seu umbigo, pânico começando a invadir-lhe, imaginando onde Indra a está levando. Os pés dela saem do chão e ela sente seu corpo girar. Mais rápido do que o esperado, ambos voltam ao chão e Sakura encontra si mesma em outro quarto.

Apenas quantas drogas de quartos esse lugar tem?

É quadrado, com uma janela fechada em um lado, uma cama tradicional se encontra paralela ao chão. Sakura encara o quarto em confusão até Indra falar de novo.

"Este é o seu quarto."

"O que você quer de mim?" Ela se encontra repetindo as mesmas perguntas.

"Tome o seu tempo para descansar. Tem muito mais para você ver e é melhor se você dormir antes de continuarmos."

Continuar o quê?

"Eu não consigo entender o que você está dizendo."

Ela percebe que ele continua a segurando, e rapidamente se livra de seus braços, tomando um passo para trás. Seja lá o que está na mente de Indra, ele pode a ter confundindo com alguém.

O rosto sem expressão de Indra a fita. "Você precisa se ajustar primeiro. Você precisa se lembrar-"

"Lembrar o quê?! Você não está fazendo o menor sentindo e eu continuo fazendo as mesmas perguntas, que você não responde!" A voz de Sakura eleva. "Eu preciso voltar para o Sasuke-kun e você continua me mantendo como refém por algo que eu sequer sei." Ela não pode mais perder tempo. "Eu preciso ir. Você deve ter me confundido com alguém, e você deve me levar de volta para onde eu estava antes."

As próximas palavras que saem da boca de Indra fazem o mundo de Sakura girar em torno dela. Ela sente a bile vindo do estômago, ela precisa segurar em algo até seus dedos quebrarem, em seguida caí em seus braços e joelhos, ela fica caída no chão sentindo a dor que supostamente a acordaria desse sonhe. Mas ela não consegue. Ela se encontra inapta a isso.

"Você é Haruno Sakura de Konohagakure," Indra inicia. "É impossível para você sair deste lugar e retornar para minha reencarnação. Ele não a merece e eu esperei um milênio por você. Nós não estamos na mesma realidade que a sua casa."

Ela encontra dificuldade para inspirar o ar enquanto ele continua a falar.

"Nosso tempo e espaço é diferente da realidade da que você veio. A partir de agora, tudo o que você precisa saber está muito longe e esquecido."

Não.

"Eu não acredito em você," Sakura confessa, suas mãos fechadas em punho. "Isso é impossível."

Shinobis podem atravessar diferentes dimensões. Ela aprendeu isso com Kakashi, Obito e até mesmo Kaguya. Ninguém havia viajado atrás de tempo e espaço, Indra deve estar escondendo a verdade dela para suas próprias vantagens. Mesmo que ele tenha respondido suas questões, Sakura é deixada com os mesmos mistérios dançando em sua mente.

Ela não consegue encontrar uma razão para o motivo de Indra, sendo um quase deus no mundo, poderia achar algo de interessante em levá-la dentre todos os shinobis vivos. Sim, ela é uma das mais fortes kunoichis de todos os países, e com uma carreira promissora em todo o aspecto da palavra. Entretanto, ela não vem de um clã antigo ou tem uma técnica genética secreta como os Uchiha ou Hyuuga.

Sua formação é média como todo shinobi que não vem de uma família ninja. Claro, o perfeito controle de chakra dela é um talento não visto em qualquer outro de seus parentes, mas ela sempre pensou que fosse alguém de sorte por tê-lo, e cada médico ninja que ela já conheceu tem a mesma habilidade. Além disso, não há absolutamente nada de especial que poderia ser preocupante para que ela fosse capturada.

Muito menos sendo raptada por uma lenda que veio sabe-se lá da onde e tirando a sua vida do lado do homem que ela ama.

"Eventualmente você irá se acostumar com isso. Por agora, por favor, descanse. Nos veremos em breve."

Indra a deixa só no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, não dando tempo a Sakura para processar as suas últimas palavras. Ela ainda não consegue assimilar sua mente em torno da explicação em qualquer sentido que ele deu a ela. É impossível, simplesmente impossível, para ela estar em um lugar e espaço que não seja o que ela conheça.

Sakura não consegue acreditar nas palavras de Indra. Ela tem de continuar a pensar que Konoha existe, com Naruto, Ino, os pais dela. Que ela está mantida num palácio que simplesmente é muito longe de sua casa e ela irá encontrar seu caminho de volta.

Que Sasuke-kun continua vivo em algum lugar, fervorosamente procurando por ela. Que ele não colapsou no meio de lugar nenhum, sozinho e sem ajuda.

Não, não deixe as lágrimas cair. Ela tem dezenove anos, uma jonin, e não há necessidade de chorar para procurar conforto. Sasuke continua respirando. Konoha continua de pé. Ela apenas precisa sair desse lugar e retornar para eles, e se uma luta contra Indra for necessária, então ela dará tudo de si.  
A lenda antiga não sabe com quem ele está lidando.

 **ANTES**

Sora-ku é algo que Sakura nunca vira antes. Os olhos dela vagueiam dos altos e cinzentos prédios abandonados para as ruas cobertas. Não há nem mesmo uma alma para ser encontrada nesse lugar, e ela só pode seguir Sasuke sem sequer saber onde ele os está levando.

Ele parece conhecer o lugar muito bem, o que faz sentido. Se esse viesse a ser o lugar onde os Uchiha mantinham suas armas, então Sasuke deve ter visitado mais que uma vez durante seu tempo como nukenin.

Nukenin (significa "shinobi fugitivo") são shinobi que deixaram suas aldeias sem a intenção de voltar e que cortaram os laços com esta, muitas vezes porque eles cometeram atos criminosos ou para conseguir outros ganhos pessoais.

"Nós vamos nessa direção," ele aponta para a direita, fazendo uma curva num dos prédios abandonados. Isto os leva para baixo em um túnel iluminado. Sakura sente algo macio tocar sua perna e pula quando ouve o som de um ronronar. Ela olha para baixo e encontra um gato marrom roçando a cauda em sua panturrilha.

"Gatos?" ela pergunta com o sentimento de deja vu.

"Ninneko," Sasuke responda sem dar muita atenção.

Eles encontram um largo espaço no final do túnel. Sakura olha em volta em admiração. Há gatos de todas as cores e raças perambulando, miando e ronronando conforme eles vão em direção ao centro. Os animais mantêm seus olhares na sua direção, como se estivessem analisando seu próximo passo. Gatos ninjas. Sakura não consegue lembrar a última vez em que encontrou um. Eles não são muito amigáveis com humanos e preferem viver isolados.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria."

Uma senhora aparece das sombras. Se não fosse pelo tamanho, Sakura a teria confundido com outro gato. Ela tem um longo cabelo cinza, que é preso pra trás com um par de orelhas de gato. Seu nariz é pintado de preto, imitando aos gatos, e ela usa um vestido laranja solto.  
E ela parece conhecer bastante Sasuke.

"Nekobaa."

* * *

 **Nota da Beta:** Gostaria de mencionar que esse capítulo foi traduzido gentilmente pela Val, que não conseguiu deixar notas por conta do celular que pifou #voltaRosada.

Um muitíssimo obrigada à Andréia Carbonari, que gentilmente fez a capa de KoG só com as poucas pistas que dei e mesmo assim conseguiu captar toda a história.

Só para vocês saberem, a autora gostou tanto da arte que vai ser capa da versão original também #Brasilsilsil

 **Déia, tinhamu!**

Eu colocarei o link com a capa no meu perfil para que vocês possam ver essa arte linda, que fez com que eu e Val surtássemos na madruga boladona!

Não tivemos muita ação nas cenas de antes, mas foi revelado que Sakura já sabe sobre a doença de Sasuke, até quando irão brincar de gato e rato?

Já nas cenas da linha do tempo atual, vemos o quão desorientada está a nossa heroína e Indra não parece que irá deixá-la partir tão cedo. Isso sem dizer que Sakura desconhece o seu rumo e o de Sasuke. Por falar nisso, em que vala anda Sasuke? *foge dos objetos arremessados*

Acredito que todos que favoritaram a fic receberam a preview deste capítulo, para quem não tem conta no fanfiction eis a minha solução para que vocês possam ler o preview: cerca de cinco dias antes da próxima postagem, eu irei postar a preview em formato de review nessa história, dessa forma vocês poderão ter acesso ao petisquinho, só visitar a caixa de reviews de KoG.

Então fiquem alertas!

Kisses and show us your love!


	6. QUINTO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: Himebuck

Beta: Lovekingslayer

QUINTO CAPÍTULO

 **AGORA**

Uma pequena trilha de sangue caía lentamente da lateral da boca dele. Sasuke passa o polegar contra ele, então desenha uma linha reta na palma de sua mão. Essa é a primeira vez que ele tenta uma técnica de invocação, e ele logo sente a falta de possuir mais uma mão para pedir por ajuda. Não por muito tempo, ele pensa.

Ele espalma a mão contra o chão e espessas nuvens aparecem em frente a ele, que revelam dois pares de asas do tamanho do seu corpo e um grande bico com marcas vermelhas. Garuda se mantém altivo e orgulhoso, ainda disposto a servir seu mestre, mesmo com a sua falta de contato em dois anos. Sasuke acaricia a cabeça do grande falcão, que abaixa sua forma, aceitando o afeto.

Sasuke sobe nas costas de Garuda. "Me leve para Konoha," ele instruí.

Uma vez que eles partem, Sasuke olha em direção à vista que ele deixou para trás. Ruínas e mais ruínas. Teria sido muito mais fácil apenas invocar Garuda em primeiro lugar e ele e Sakura voarem ao redor ao invés de usar os pés para viajar. Entretanto, Sasuke estava – e continua – temeroso de como ficaria a sua condição física ao tentar usar qualquer jutsu.

Ele viu como Itachi colapsou antes de morrer, e ele até mesmo tentou alcançar seu limite. Seu corpo continua enfraquecendo tanto que ele sente como se a doença está afetando mais que seus pulmões. Ele não nem mesmo pode usar seu Rinnegan sem sofrer terríveis consequências. E agora, que ele estava tão próximo de encontrar respostas, ele tem de retornar para sua antiga vila para salvar a única esperança que ele tem de um mundo melhor. Seu passado continua voltando para ele mesmo quando ele tenta seguir em frente.

As ruínas vão ficando cada vez menores conforme ele voa para longe de onde ele perdeu Sakura.

 **ANTES**

Sakura não está acostumada a dormir rodeada por gatos. Sim, dormir na floresta durante uma missão é uma parte comum de sua profissão, mas mesmo lá ela não tem conhecimento de que existem animais visíveis ao seu redor. Não há nada errado com isso, exceto quando ele tenta trocar suas roupas por outras mais confortáveis e três gatos apareceram sabe-se lá de onde, a deixando com a impressão que eles estavam presentes no quarto por mais tempo que ela havia pensado, mantendo um olho em cada um de seus movimentos.

Ela os ignora, consciente de que provocar ninneko pode deixar cicatrizes piores do que lutando contra a besta de dez caudas. O quarto que Nekobaa a ofereceu é pequeno e vazio, exceto pela pequena cama batida localizada num canto, uma pequena lâmpada descendo do teto, uma mesa e cadeira. Ao menos não é como o quarto da senhora, que Sakura tem certeza que é decorado com artefatos felinos e até mesmo com uma caixa de areia.

Ela tem de parar o riso que quer escapar de seus lábios, quando ela nota Sasuke passando por ela no corredor. Ele continua vestido em sua roupa do dia-a-dia, tendo deixado sua capa desgastada no quarto dele. Ele vira para olhá-la com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas em seguida ele desvia o olhar a medida que seu peito tensiona.

Ele não vai ter mais um de seus ataques em frente de Sakura, ele diz a si mesmo.

"Sasuke-kun," ela o chama, saindo de seu quarto e aproximando de si no corredor.

"Eu deveria checar seu braço esquerdo." Ela notou como ele se mantém reservado, e às vezes teimosamente ignora o desconforto que ele sente por seus olhos médicos.

"Não," ele diz sem rodeios.

Ele então continua a andar pelo corredor, deixando uma estupefata Sakura para trás até ela conseguir alcançá-lo. Ambos entram no quarto principal da casa de Nekobaa, o qual tem um teto alto, sem janelas e uma lâmpada fraca. Exatamente como Sakura imaginou, o quarto principal é cheio de decorações de gatos, que vão desde pequenos até grandes estátuas penduradas nas paredes.

Os três comem em silêncio, até Nekobaa levantar de seu lugar, se desculpando e indo dar atenção a seus gatos. Está claro que a senhora não interage com humanos com frequência, dado por suas maneiras. No entanto, Sakura não sente a necessidade de fazer um comentário sobre isso, uma vez que eles estão recebendo um quarto de graça e lugar para a noite.

Então ela virou-se para seu antigo companheiro de equipe, que estava mexendo na comida em seu prato sem muito apetite. A imagem lembrou Sakura do contraste significativo entre essa versão calma e acanhada e o poderoso, glorioso Sasuke que ela conheceu durante toda sua vida. Ele ainda deve carregar o mesmo tanto de poder e força – Sasuke não é alguém que pararia seu treinamento mesmo com o mundo estando em paz – mas escolheu a ser alguém impertubável.

Entretanto, o leve vacilar em seu rosto chama sua atenção.

"Eu realmente acho que deveria checar seu braço," Sakura insiste novamente.

"Está tudo bem"

Ele é teimoso como um burro.  
"Você alguma vez fez um check-up?"

"Sim."

"Eu me refiro, após você ter saído de Konoha?"

Há uma longa pausa antes dele a responder.

"Não."

Um outro longo momento de silêncio.

Ela já havia feito isso várias vezes com a metade do braço de Naruto, ciente de que mantendo um olho nisso, preveniria infecções indesejáveis. Na realidade, embora, ela não conseguisse prosseguir tendo a urgência de checar o que está errado com o corpo dele. Ele está doente e decidiu omitir isso dela; o único jeito dela ajudá-lo é fazer isso sigilosamente.

"Eu tenho os meus suprimentos médicos junto comigo apenas no caso de você precisar de algo para o seu braço," Sakura oferece sem sucesso.

"Sakura," Ele abaixa seus hashis e olha para ela do mesmo modo quando ela abordava sobre o antigo selo amaldiçoado "Apenas esqueça isso."

Ela tem que baixar seu olhar, focando na pequena mancha vermelha no chão antes de recuperar a compostura. Tudo bem, ele pode viver como um teimoso, cabeça dura até ele não poder mais sobreviver sem sua ajuda. Sakura já sabe os melhores meios para Sasuke ficar melhor (o que é um pensamento que faz o coração dela ficar dez vezes mais pesado) é indo até ela.

"Então… como você conheceu Nekobaa?"

 **AGORA**

Quando Sakura abre seus olhos, ela se encontra deitada na cama com cobertores cobrindo seus ombros. Ela não consegue lembrar quando ela adormeceu, como e por quanto tempo. As batidas de seu coração aceleram com o pânico da realização, ela não é do tipo que dorme ou perde o tempo de quantas horas ela manteve seus olhos fechados.

Ela senta-se no colchão confortável, sua pele aprecia a maciez do lençol de seda enquanto a luz do sol entra no quarto pela janela aberta. Seus braços e pernas estão muito mais relaxados do que da última vez em que esteve acordada, apesar de ela ainda estar usando suas roupas cotidianas. Ao que parece, ela adormeceu sem sequer mudar para seus pijamas, o que surpreendentemente não a incomodou.

Seu espaçoso quarto está muito iluminado para continuar a dormir, ela conclui. Espreguiçando seus braços e um último bocejo, Sakura levanta da cama e anda em direção a janela. O som de ondas batendo na beira-mar traz a sensação de calmaria para seus ouvidos, a praia próxima parece a estar trazendo para um estado de encantamento.

Espere.

Quarto dela…?

Um flash de imagens atingem a cabeça dela tão forte que ela tem de se apoiar contra a parede, com suas costas batendo no concreto por causa do choque. Primeiro ela vê um desesperado Sasuke, então a chegada dela neste lugar, depois o quarto com os artefatos raros que ela descobriu.

Então, Indra.

Indra.

Seus olhos arregalam, finalmente lembrando o que e quem a está impedindo de voltar para sua realidade. Sakura relembra a última coisa antes de abrir os olhos há não muito tempo atrás. A antiga lenda a havia informado que ela está em um diferente espaço e tempo. Que seus amigos, família e casa não mais existem. E então a sensação de milhares de punhais apunhalando seu coração.

A porta do quarto abre ao ser explodida pelo punho dela acertando-o no meio. Sakura corre por um corredor desconhecido, presumindo ser um diferente andar pelo pouco que ela havia descoberto ontem. Ela não consegue acreditar em como ela pôde baixar sua guarda desse jeito; ela não consegue lembrar quando ela dormiu, ou melhor, como.

E a única pessoa que tem as respostas para todas essas reviravoltas em sua mente é a última pessoa – ou divindade, ou o que seja – que ela quer encontrar.

Ela o encontra onde os sons do mar estão mais altos. Há um largo terraço no final do corredor por qual ela correu. Não há nenhum móvel, o chão e o parapeito são feitos do mesmo concreto desconhecido como do resto do castelo (e nesse ponto ela já está convencida de que Indra a levou para seu próprio castelo).

Indra está sentado de pernas cruzadas, suas costas de frente para ela e sua face encarando a paisagem azul infinita. Seu corpo está coberto por um manto branco largo, apertado na cintura por uma faixa preta. Os ombros dele não estão tensos, suas mãos descansando sobre os joelhos, com as palmas das mãos aberta para o céu. A calma brisa do ar vindo do oceano move os longos cabelos negros dele suavemente, sendo a única indicação de que ele não é uma estátua.

A meditação dele está em contradição com a tempestade que cresce constante dentro do peito dela.

Ela se encontra com os pés congelados no lugar conforme ele fala. "Você acordou. Eu estou feliz que você tenha descansado."

Ele está em frente a ela antes que ela possa ter a chance de dizer uma palavra.

O peitoral de Indra está quase tocando a ponta do nariz dela, enquanto sua profunda voz ressoa de cima. Sakura sabe que para ouvi-lo melhor, ela tem de olhar para cima, mas ela toma um passo para trás com a repentina aproximação.

"Me mostre o quão forte você é."

"O quê-"

A ordem repentina a surpreende. Indra não perde tempo hesitando, ele aparece alguns metros longe de Sakura, adotando uma posição de luta que a faz lembrar muito um certo alguém.

"Eu tenho observado você, Haruno Sakura. Me mostre o que você sabe."

 **ANTES**

O seu pressentimento deveria tê-la alertado de que isso iria acontecer.

Ela ouviu o bater suave em sua porta, e Sakura revirou os olhos antes de levantar da cama. Ela encontrou um Sasuke que a lembrava dos tempos de genin. Ele estava olhando para o chão com uma insegurança similar, que ele tentava tanto esconder; seu cabelo está descoberto, a capa descansa sobre seus ombros, escondendo a falta de seu antebraço esquerdo.

Apenas esqueça, ele disse. Aham, certo.

Sasuke não disse nada enquanto ele fez seu caminho para dentro do quarto dela. Seus olhos ainda estão presos ao chão, conforme ele anda para a cadeira no canto contrário a cama de Sakura. Ele sentou, tomando uma profunda respiração, e retira seu manto. Por baixo, ele vestia um camisa de manga longa, o qual ele arregaça a manga esquerda até que o coto do seu braço esteja visível.

Sakura apenas cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que você não queria ser checado." Apesar de que a falta de seu braço seja uma das últimas de suas preocupações.

"Eu mudei de idéia."

E ela tem de impedir que seu coração caia dez andares, imaginando que a real razão que ele queira ser checado é mais notável do que ele pensa. Sakura tem de lidar com ele, ele tem mantido sua misteriosa condição em segredo já há algum tempo e parece que ele não pediu a ninguém para olhar isso. Ela consegue dizer que isso vem acontecendo há algum tempo, mas ainda não pode dizer por quanto tempo ele tem lidado com essa situação.

O cheiro metálico de sangue fica forte quando ela senta na cama e estende as mãos para capturar o braço esquerdo dele. Verde flui pelos seus dedos, indo direto para a pele marcada. Antes de Sasuke partir, dois anos atrás, Sakura e Tsunade-sama asseguraram-se que o ferimento fecharia sem problemas, e seu coto estaria moldado de um jeito correto para adequar a prótese. Apesar da recusa inicial, ele seguiu todos os procedimentos para se recuperar de forma saudável, como terapia fisíca e exercícios musculares para manter a parte restante do seu braço funcionando corretamente.

Também foi prescrito para ele uma lista de medicamentos para prevenir que o ferimento abrisse novamente, como o creme que Sakura sabia que ele poderia apenas encontrar em Konoha.

"Você não tem aplicado o creme que lhe demos," as palavras dela soaram mais como um empreendimento do que como uma pergunta.

Sasuke escolheu por permanecer em silêncio. "Bem, isso é óbvio," Sakura continuou. "Alguma dor de membro fantasma*?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Bom. Se você ainda estivesse sentindo isso agora, significaria que sua recuperação vinha sendo miníma."

 _Frequentemente, após uma amputação, a sensação do membro ou parte do corpo perdida ainda persiste. Essa sensação é chamada de "fenômeno fantasma" ou "dor do membro fantasma" e é provavelmente gerada pela manutenção, no esquema corporal presente em nosso sistema nervoso, do membro fisicamente perdido._

Os dedos dela continuaram a emitir ondas por suas veias e tecidos de seu braço esquerdo, viajando pelo início do coto, até seus ombros. O cotovelo esquerdo dele estava descansando sobre a mesma, sua bochecha descansando em sua mão.

"Às vezes fica bem sensível," ele diz.

"Isso é porque você não me procurou para pedir pelo creme cicatrizante," Sakura repreende, pensando em quantas vezes ela encenou essa cena em sua imaginação. "Como eu imaginava. Você pegou uma infecção pequena na epiderme." Ela toca no lugar onde a pele dele está levemente vermelha com o dedo polegar.

A boca dele torce em uma careta com a sensação. Sim, inicialmente ele não queria preocupar Sakura com a sensibilidade que ele sentia, mas esperar até que não incomodasse mais também não era a melhor opção. Sem mencionar que deixando Sakura checá-lo significaria que ela poderia descobrir algo, isso se ela já não houvesse descoberto.

Ela esfrega seu indicador contra o polegar, deixando seu toque entender o que estaria vedando um dos caminhos para que ela cheque seu fluxo de chakra. Parece normal, mesmo quando algo parece estar estranho, algo que Sakura nunca encontrara antes. É como uma manifestação obscura que aos poucos que se espalha por todo o corpo dele. Julgando pelo cheiro de sangue e as tosses, Sakura já pode dizer que já afetou seus pulmões e parte da traquéia. A infecção no braço dele nada tem a ver com isso, é algo muito mais sério.

O que quer que Sasuke esteja tentando esconder, está além do conhecimento dela, o que apenas dá mais dificuldade a ela para respirar. Ela testemunhou e experienciou uma vasta gama de estudos patológicos, com e sem chakra, mas esse não se compara com nenhum de seus experimentos anteriores. E para descobrir o que possa ser, ela tem de fazer perguntas a ele que ela ainda não está pronta para falar.

Então ela tem de continuar fingindo, ao menos até ele estar aberto para falar sobre. É um pensamento não profissional, já que o dever de um ninja médico é salvar vidas, mas Sakura sabe o bastante sobre seu antigo companheiro de time para entender que ele não irá aceitar sua ajuda, mesmo que ela implore para ele.

Sasuke olhou direto em seus olhos, deixando mais dificultoso de esconder sua recente descoberta.

...Ou poderia ser que ele queria que ela descobrisse sobre, mas estava muito assustado para dizer tais palavras? Seria mais fácil para ele fazer ela descobrir desse jeito?

"Sasuke-kun, Eu-"

"Obrigado."

"O-oh, não há de que," ela foi surpreendida e levou uma mexa do cabelo para trás da orelha. "Eu acho que é melhor se você ficar aqui agora a noite assim eu posso desinfectar seu braço. Não é um procedimento longo, mas eu gostaria de manter um olho nele por algumas horas até estar completamente limpo."

Ela se levantou da cama, levando-o a ficar pressionado antes que ela faça qualquer pedido.

"Aqui," ela senta na cadeira que ele estava previamente sentado. "Apenas durma. Eu irei trabalhar enquanto isso."

Ela deu ao braço dele um último check-up, a concentrando no lugar onde está localizada a menor infecção.

"Eu não consigo dormir," Sasuke confessou enquanto ela preparava o creme para a cicatriz.

"E está incomodando você?" Ele acenou com a cabeça e Sakura rapidamente foi checar seu braço. "Ele vai aliviar logo. Dê um minuto ou dois."

Ela continuou preparando o creme, agradecida por ter todos os ingredientes necessários dentro de sua bolsa de viagem. Ele havia coberto os olhos com o antebraço direito, mas Sakura sabia que ele continuava acordado.

"Sasuke-kun, para onde estaremos indo depois?"

Bem, se ele não estava fechando seus olhos pelas próximas horas, então ela poderia descobrir mais sobre a missão não oficial deles.

"Oh. Orochimaru?"

"Sim."

"Você continua mantendo contato com ele?"

"Mais ou menos."

Ela acena com a cabeça devagar, dando mais atenção ao seu antigo companheiro de equipe do que para a pomada que ela estava preparando. "E o que Orochimaru tem a ver com o estranho chakra?"

"Ele reuniu algumas informações sobre, e eu quero examiná-las."

"Informações sobre o que?"

Ele toma uma profunda respiração, descobrindo seus olhos, sentando antes de virar totalmente em direção a ela. Essa não vai ser uma noite com muito sono para ambos, ao que parece.

"Sobre meu ancestral, Otsutsuki Indra."

 **AGORA**

"Uchiha, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Aparecendo no meio da casa da ex-Hokage no meio da noite não é a primeira das melhores idéias para uma visita, mas Sasuke não liga para nada exceto Sakura nesse ponto.

Tsunade não aprecia o gigante falcão que aterrissou em seu telhado, e muito menos seu dono que a havia acordado. A sobrancelha dela ergue ao notar que o moleque estava só, e milhares de teorias começaram a formar em sua cabeça sobre a ausência de sua amada aprendiz.

Sasuke mal consegue pular das costas de Garuda antes de cair de joelhos e cuspir sangue no chão. Não importa que Tsunade o veja desse jeito, a situação é muito mais urgente para dar prioridade para sua saúde. Ele sente a mulher se aproximar e pousar a mão sobre seu ombro antes de colocá-lo em pé sobre seus pés com a miníma força.

"Meu braço," ele consegue dizer. "Eu preciso dele."

"Onde está Sakura?"

Por Deus, não há tempo para perguntas.

Ele estende o braço esquerdo, gesticulando a ela para imediatamente começar com a cirurgia porque ele não pode esperar muito mais.

"Me responda!"

"Não há tempo. Eu preciso... Sakura," a respiração dele ficou mais pesada, e falar se tornou extremamente dificultoso.

 _Apenas me dê minha prótese. Eu preciso salvar ela. Indra a pegou._

 _Sakura._

Invocar Garuda claramente tomou muito mais esforço do corpo abatido de Sasuke, e ele começou a pagar por segurar as dolorosas tossidas. Seus pulmões parecem pegar fogo. Desespero atinge seus sentidos, impedindo seus olhos desiguais de verem claramente. Ele consegue sentir seu coração palpitando em agitação, mesmo que tudo se torne mais e mais confuso para ele.

A última coisa que ele ouve é a voz de Tsunade o chamando antes de ele desmaiar.

* * *

 **Nota da Beta:** Eu estou atrasada com a atualização, eu sei, é tudo minha culpa e tenho que admitir que a Val me enviou o capítulo no final de semana, porém só pude revisá-lo hoje!

Enfim, fim de ano chegando, se você já visitou o meu perfil, tenho toda a certeza que leu a palavra vestibulanda ali! A verdade é: tanto eu quanto a Val estamos com zero de tempo para revisar carinhosamente KoG, e se for para postar de qualquer jeito nós nem preferimos postar.

Por esse motivo, eu informo que as postagens de KoG estarão paralisadas até dezembro, que é quando os meus vestibulares se encerram, assim como a faculdade da Val! Sei que é um porre ter que aguardar por atualização de uma fanfic que você tanto gosta, porém neste instante nós duas temos que priorizar a nossa vida pessoal. Quem me acompanha há um tempo sabe o quanto está sendo apostado nessas provas.

 _"Ah Karol, mas vocês não disseram que já adiantaram os capítulos?"_

Sim, porém eles ainda não estão betados e eu não terei tempo de postá-los nos prazos. Dessa forma, nós duas decidimos voltar em dezembro e cheias de amor para dar, o que acham disso?

Como eu não sou um ser sem coração, vou indicar uma fanfic para preencher a vazia existência de KoG *baduntsss* até dezembro:

 **360º** da minha querida **Assiral**!

 **Sinopse:** Sakura era uma daquelas garotas que tinham tudo o que a maioria das pessoas , beleza, namorado lindo. Sasuke era um garoto comum, que batalhava para ser alguém na vida, ao lado de seus amigos. Dois mundos. Duas realidades. Um giro.

Dêem muito amor para a Mãe Lari, por favor!

E também a sinopse do projeto de 2016:

 **The Valley of the End by SouthSideStory** (Título traduzido: O vale do fim).

 **Sinopse:** Existe um lugar que uma vez duas lendas lutaram, um vale que viu sangue ser derramado. E em Konoha existe um monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o segundo Hokage: Madara Uchiha. (UA em que os Uchihas controlam Konoha. Sasusaku. Naruhina)

Bem essa nota já está ficando grande demais, só espero que vocês não desistam de KoG e que saibam que o seu retorno é a nossa motivação!

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


	7. SEXTO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: Himebuck

Beta: Lovekingslayer

SEXTO CAPÍTULO

AGORA

A luz fluorescente incomodou os olhos de Sasuke, fazendo com que ele os fechasse e virasse o rosto para longe do teto. Ele teve de piscar um par de vezes antes de acostumar-se ao seu entorno, mas não pôde reconhecer nada além das estéreis paredes e piso brancos do quarto em que ele se encontrava.

Num primeiro momento, ele não conseguia lembrar como ele foi parar lá e por qual motivo, mas a memória da voz de Tsunade correu por sua memória, fazendo com que ele quase caísse da cama do hospital antes de proteger sua testa com sua mão esquerda.

Espere. Sua mão esquerda...?

Sasuke olhou chocado para as bandagens brancas enroladas ao redor de seus dedos, palma, pulso e antebraço. Ele olha em choque quando cada dígito responde ao comando da sua mente, fazendo movimentos efetivamente sem falhas. O desconforto de seu coto se foi, e ele levanta a manga de sua roupa para ter uma melhor visão de seu braço esquerdo completo. As bandagens terminam em seu cotovelo e o resto da pele está descoberta.

Levou a ele um momento para absorver a idéia de que ele tem um novo braço. Porém antes que ele tente qualquer outro movimento, a porta se abre.

"Você finalmente acordou," a antiga Hokage anda pelo quarto segurando uma prancheta. "A cirurgia foi um sucesso, como você pode ver, mas ainda tem algumas coisas que precisamos discutir."

Sasuke remove os lençóis de cima de si, notando a mudança de seu vestuário. Ele está vestindo apenas as calças do hospital, suas roupas não podem ser encontradas em lugar algum. "Não há tempo para isso. Sakura está-"

"Orochimaru mandou-me uma carta logo após você chegar em minha casa."

Ele sentiu o mesmo desespero voltar e ignorou Tsunade ao sair da cama, indo em direção a porta. A mulher mais velha já prevendo suas atitudes, parou entre ele e a saída com uma expressão ameaçadora.

"Você não irá sair desse quarto até você se explicar, Uchiha Sasuke," seu tom era baixo e dominante. Ambos sabiam que impor autoridade para Sasuke era inútil, mas de novo, ele supõe que ela esteja mostrando aquela expressão por conta do que aconteceu com sua adorável aprendiz. "Você está muito fraco para sequer ir para fora deste prédio."

Ele range os dentes, sentindo sua real e falsa mãos se fecharem em punhos para conter sua raiva. "Ele a levou para algum lugar e eu preciso de-"

"Eu quero Sakura de volta o tanto quanto você, mas se não se sentar e me ouvir, eu irei garantir que você nunca mais a veja de novo. E acredite em mim, eu continuo tendo muito poder para isso."

Sasuke olha para trás de Tsunade, mas antes que ele possa usar seu Rinnegan e se transportar para o corredor, ele começa a tossir incontrolavelmente. Sangue respinga de sua boca enquanto ele a cobre, o desconforto que vem de seu peito é tão doloroso que ele tem de descansar sobre seus joelhos. Sua visão torna-se embaçada e ele sente cada vez menos ar chegando a sua cabeça antes que uma sensação pungente apareça em seu ombro direito. Seu batimento cardíaco volta ao normal, ele sente-se nauseado. Após um breve momento, o mundo para de girar em torno de Sasuke mas ele falha ao se manter sobre suas próprias pernas.

"Dois dias não são suficientes para se recuperar do que você tem."

Sua expressão atordoada é suficiente para dizer a Tsunade que ele está mais assustado do que anteriormente. Dois dias inconsciente. Dois dias sem saber o que está acontecendo. Dois dias desde que ele encontrou Indra.

Dois dias sem ver ou saber se Sakura está segura.

"Agora se acalme," a voz dela ressoa em seus ouvidos mas ele encontra dificuldade em compreender o que ela está dizendo. "Eu criei o mesmo antídoto que Sakura lhe deu antes. É suposto para prevenir seus ataques de tosse de acontecerem periodicamente. Mas você ainda precisa explicar como você chegou nessa condição e a conexão com Indra."

Sasuke vagamente ouve outro par de passos entrando no quarto. Seu pulso está tão forte que dificulta os sons de serem ouvidos. Ele não consegue parar de rever em sua mente a última vez que ele viu Sakura e o quanto ele precisa recuperá-la.

Ele ouve Tsunade discutindo com uma terceira pessoa, mas não presta atenção para o que eles estão dizendo. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. A única pessoa que ele mais precisa foi levada para longe dele. Ele sente seu coração diminuir e o peito expandir, a sensação de perda invadindo cada veia que funciona em seu corpo.

"Sasuke," é a voz de Kakashi. "Talvez você possa encontrar mais respostas no santuário Naka."

Ele quer dizer para eles que ele não irá encontrar sua Sakura lá. Ela está muito longe, sabe-se lá onde?

"Informações sobre a história do seu clã podem lhe dar algumas dicas," Kakashi continua. "Eu fiz algumas pesquisas depois de sua chegada, e sua melhor aposta é indo lá antes de fazer qualquer coisa imprudente."

Tsunade entra na conversa. "Kakashi, ele deve se explicar antes de sair daqui."

Como ele pode fazer isso se ele sequer consegue achar sua voz? Por mais que a injeção esteja efetivamente acalmando sua dor física, ele ainda continua sentindo como se metade de sua vida tivesse sido arrancada para fora de seu corpo. Mas ele necessita tê-la de volta. Ele necessita reparar seus erros – mais uma vez.

As pernas dele encontram-se confortáveis na beira da cama do hospital. Os lábios de Sasuke começam a se mover inconscientemente quando ele começa a falar.

ANTES

"Otsutsuki Indra? Aquele que está relacionado a-"

"Sim."

"Mas então-"

"Está correto."

"Sasuke-kun," ela começa, "como isso faz sentido? Ele está morto a milhares de anos, e você é supostamente a reencarnação dele. Isso não está certo."

Sasuke olha ela atentamente, tentando escolher as palavras sabiamente antes que ele deixe escapar mais que o necessário. A carranca em Sakura permanece, a mente dela pensando em como o mundo deles é cheio de possibilidades impossíveis.

"Tem havido relatos de alguém parecido com ele no norte."

"Sim, alguém. Isso não quer dizer que seja ele."

E o tempo não poderia ser melhor para Sasuke. A ironia vem fazendo pegadinhas com ele. Ao que Sakura finaliza sua sentença, ele sente como sua traquéia vai constringindo o acesso de ar, e o gosto ruim do sangue faz seu caminho para cima. Ele tem de acalmar a si mesmo sem perder a postura. Quando ele sente as batidas do coração voltando ao normal, ele engole o pouco do sangue que veio para sua boca antes de continuar.

"Orochimaru tem checado o estranho chakra que apareceu no norte desde o incidente ocorrido na lua."

Sakura, que estava reorganizando seus suprimentos médicos, pensando em como o tempo em que Sasuke esteve isolado da sociedade deve ter afetado uma ou duas coisas, virou para seu antigo companheiro com uma expressão questionadora.

"O que faz você pensar que pode acreditar em Orochimaru?"

Ele põe os lençóis para o lado, pondo as pernas para fora da cama de Sakura, pousando os pés no chão. O desconforto em seu braço esquerdo é quase inexistente, mas o gosto metálico continua em sua boca, e ele tem de desviar o rosto antes de falar.

"Ele já foi meu professor uma vez. Eu o conheço melhor do que ele pensa, e ele não estaria tão envolvido em saber sobre Indra se os dados que foram recolhidos dissessem o contrário."

Ela senta de volta na cadeira e cruza os braços, deixando uma risada escapar. "Então você aprendeu muito mais que jutsu de Orochimaru para conhecê-lo tão bem."

Esse não é o caminho que ela gostaria que a conversa seguisse; falar sobre o tempo de Sasuke com Orochimaru continua sendo um tópico sensível entre os dois. Apesar dela nunca ter tentado obter muito dele, Sakura entende que o quer que ele responda, pode ou não machucá-la. Antes de Sasuke partir dois anos atrás, eles tiveram a oportunidade de recuperar algumas coisas, principalmente sobre o clã Uchiha e as razões por trás de suas ações. Sasuke nunca disse isso em voz alta, mas ela sabia que ele estava contando todas essas coisas a ela como uma forma de desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu.

E ela o tomou como isso, como um longo pedido de desculpas atrasado por todas as vezes em que ele a evitou. De certa forma isso a fez com que ela se apaixonasse por ele um pouco mais, no entanto.

"Eu precisava, se quisesse manter ele longe de ter meu corpo."

Mas a influência de Orochimaru na vida de Sasuke não é algo que ele compartilha facilmente. Talvez por causa do fardo que ele teve ao deixar a família que ele formara com o time 7, ou porque as coisas não ficaram fáceis para ele depois disso. A vila não o aceitaria de braços abertos se ele tentasse retornar, e as coisas que teriam acontecido começam a dar dor de cabeça em Sakura com todas as possibilidades.

"Você o viu mais que um meio para o fim?"

Ela ponderou sobre a estranha doença invadindo o corpo de Sasuke e em como isso pode estar influenciando em suas atuais decisões.

"Eu ainda teria que pensar sobre isso." Porque esse foi um período muito confuso na vida dele, e ele não deseja ter de pensar muito sobre.

E sim, ele continua confuso sobre muitas coisas. Exceto que de vez em quando, elas ficam claros como cristal quando vem tão próximo a ele.

Sakura nota que o gigante quebra-cabeça imaginário está lentamente formando uma figura. Eles devem viajar em direção ao norte para estarem a par da situação, visitar Orochimaru em busca de informações que ele recolheu, e se prepararem caso precisem lidar com Indra, dependendo de suas intenções. Ela vagamente relembra ouvir o nome dele em lições de folclore aprendidas na Academia, mas isso foi há muitos anos atrás e os estudos dela tomaram um novo rumo.

Ela lutou contra a avó dele e um descendente distante, e isso é tudo o que ela pode dizer sobre Otsutsuki Indra. Se ele realmente voltou, ela se pergunta como e por quê. Pelo que ela pode presumir, está tudo conectado: o Infinito Tsukuyomi leva aos planos de Toneri, e a proximidade da lua com a terra deve ter gerado uma agitação com o balanço de crakra, e agora eles precisam fazer o link com o retorno de Indra.

"É tudo muito confuso, na verdade," ela comenta depois de um momento em silêncio. "Eu suponho que a lua seja a causa para Indra ter retornado. Nossa missão, essencialmente, é descobrir como ele voltou." Sakura continua a explicação sua linha de pensamento, sem notar quão atento Sasuke está olhando para ela. "É possível que parte do crakra dele tenha sido selado na lua em alguma parte de sua vida. Quer dizer, aconteceu com Kaguya, e o clã deles parecem ter uma relação próxima com a lua. Talvez Asura ou os próprios descendentes quiseram manter parte dele vivo por uma causa especial."

Quando ela se vira em direção a Sasuke, ela o encontra com o queixo repousado sobre sua mão. É um flashback de quando ele era mais novo, quando ele cobria sua boca com ambas as mãos e se aprofundava em pensamentos prevenido que as pessoas se aproximassem dele. A única diferença agora, apesar, é que os olhos desiguais dele estão completamente direcionados a ela.

"É por isso que eu pedi para você vir comigo."

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas e a nuca esquentarem, o quarto de repente se tornando menor que anteriormente. Seu coração parecia estar correndo uma maratona e ela se pergunta se Sasuke podia ouvir. Ela pode contar quantas vezes ele elogiou alguém, e ela teve de processar as palavras dele repetidamente antes de responder.

"H-há muito mais para descobrir antes de chegarmos a uma conclusão. Nesse momento, é tudo uma teoria," ela concede. Não é que Sakura não seja confiante sobre suas habilidades. Ela é consciente do quão inteligente e esforçada ela seja, e o quão útil ela tem sido para a vila e para a aliança internacional. As palavras de Sasuke não são sequer necessárias para encher sua autoestima, mesmo que tendo o reconhecimento dele seja um grande passo na relação deles.

Mas o ouvindo a elogiar continua a causar coisas. Coisas que vem envolvendo durante anos sua mente, coração e corpo. Ela continua sentindo a urgência de dizer "Eu te disse" mas ela se refreia, preferindo por um melhor momento para falar.

AGORA

Ela não pode dizer como eles acabaram desse jeito.

Primeiro, as palavras de Indra e sua posição de combate estavam em frente a ela. Ele praticamente ordenou que ela lutasse com ele, e Sakura não podia acreditar na visão frente a ela antes que o mesmo homem aparecesse extremamente perto de si. Ela instantaneamente reagiu, dobrando o cotovelo e mandando seu punho em direção ao peito dele.

Sakura posicionou os pés no chão, trazendo uma carga de crakra para os punhos em frente ao seu rosto por proteção. Ela pode ter entregue o primeiro golpe, mas foi Indra quem fez o primeiro movimento.

"Eu não sei ainda qual é o seu propósito," ela grunhe por entre os dentes, raiva se formando em cada parte de seu corpo, "mas não se atreva a chegar próximo de mim de novo!"

Ela forma um selo com seus dedos e um clone das sombras aparece ao lado dela. Os dois corpos indênticos correm em direção ao oponente, kunai na mão e uma expressão determinada nas faces. Sakura joga suas armas no ar ao que ela tenta acertar Indra, que escolheu por se manter de braços cruzados nas costas.

Os olhos dele, no entanto, não a deixam conforme ela continua a mandar seus ataques. Quando ele sente o clone dela tentando surpreendê-lo por trás, ele envia um pontapé por trás e ela desaparece em uma nuvem branca.

Sakura sente sua têmpora pulsando mais e mais enquanto ela carrega crakra em seus membros, preparando ataque atrás de ataque.

Segundo, apesar da ordem de Indra, ele não parece levá-la a sério. Se ele quisesse seguir suas próprias palavras e ver quão forte ela é, ele teria a atacado também. Sakura não é alguém que envia todos os socos sem tomar um desafio. Por outro lado, dando a ele uma luta apropriada previne que ele apareça repentinamente na frente dela sem sua permissão.

"Impressionante."

Ela apenas quer arrancar fora aquele sorriso antes que ele fique muito confiante.

"Não pegue leve comigo! Lute de volta!"

As pernas dela enviam um forte chute no terreno, causando tanto dano que metade do terraço se tornam escombros e o castelo balança com a força. Sakura toma vantagem do momento, e envia outro forte chute num dos maiores pedaços de concreto, em direção a Indra.

Ela vê como ele não desvia de ser atingido. Como a pedra de concreto o esmaga contra uma das paredes dentro do castelo e os arredores o escondem atrás de uma nuvem de poeira e fumaça. Sakura sabe que isso não está acabado, mas tem uma sensação de satisfação por ver que um de seus ataques atingiu a lenda.

Terceiro, Sakura tem de usar os braços para se cobrir da nuvem de poeira que vem em sua direção. Quando tudo clareia, ela se encontra de frente com um gigante feito de chakra roxo e falha em esconder a expressão chocada. E eis que o primeiro Susano'o que já existiu se manifesta em frente aos olhos dela.

E Indra aprendeu que ele não pode pegar leve com ela.

ANTES

Ela pega um pouco da pomada que ela finalizou com a ponta do dedo e o trás para próximo dos olhos para examinar. "Então, que tipo de técnicas de cura o clã Uchiha tem?"

Mudando o assunto pode aliviar o estômago de dançar dentro dela.

"Eu nunca aprendi nenhuma," Sasuke enrola a manga esquerda. "Ninguém da minha família foi um ninja médico, mas eu lembro de ver outros Uchiha com kits médicos."

Ela tem de posicionar sua cadeira até estar frente a frente com ele, suas pernas se tocando, a parte superior do seu corpo a meras polegadas da dele. Sakura pega mais do creme cicatrizante e começa a aplicar no final do braço de Sasuke. O toque dela é gentil e quente, adicionando uma camada extra de sensação calmante na pele dele. Sasuke sente o final dos cabelos formigando seu pescoço.

"Isso é uma vergonha, Eu amaria – quer dizer, iria adorar – aprender."

Ela cheira a flores recém-colhidas, muito parecidas com as que Sasuke encontrou durante a temporada de primavera nos vastos campos de amarelos, roxos, rosas e verdes no interior.

"Os Uchiha tem uma sala secreta embaixo do santuário Naka. Lá, tem uma vasta coleção de pergaminhos com informações sobre a história e cultura do meu clã."

Ele se pergunta se ela também tem o gosto disso.

Sasuke não consegue lembrar se ele já esteve tão perto assim de alguém antes. Lutas a parte, ele nunca experienciou as sensações do calor que irradia do corpo de outra pessoa. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa analítica, observando o ambiente antes de atacar. Mas quando se trata disso, dessa intimidade, ele sente que todos os sentidos são mais elevados que no campo de batalha.

Ele está ciente do toque dos dedos dela na sua pele cicatrizada; do fresco perfume natural dela; do quanto a voz dela vibra no peito dela e dele toda vez que ela emite um som; no quão bonita ela é quando o rosto dela é a única coisa que ele vê.

"Eu tenho certeza que você irá encontrar alguma coisa lá."

"Mas eu não serei capaz de lê-los. Eu não tenho seus olhos," ela diz.

A voz dela soa tão inocente que ele se questiona se ela tem noção do que ela faz com ele. O peito dele sente-se apertado, o ar saindo de seus pulmões, mas não por causa da doença. Não, é causado por algo que ele não pode sequer explicar com palavras. Calor viaja para cima e para baixo em suas entranhas até se instalar em um lugar que é muito familiar para ele.

"Eu irei ler eles pra você," Sasuke consegue dizer conforme ela enrola o braço esquerdo dele com uma nova bandagem.

Ele pode ver seu próprio reflexo nas pupilas verdes, acompanhado da fraca vermelhidão nas bochechas dela que só a deixam mais adorável. Por mais que ela esteja consciente do quão perto eles estão, ou quão fraca a luz está, do quão pequeno os quatro cantos do quarto parecem ter ficado. É como se o leve roçar dos joelhos deles não fossem contato suficiente para ele.

"Isso seria maravilhoso."

Um gentil sorriso vinca o canto do rosto dela e levanta o canto da sua boca. Porém, sua expressão muda totalmente quando Sasuke toma um pedaço do cabelo que cobria parte do rosto dela, e o leva para trás da orelha.

Assim, ela fica muito melhor agora que ele pode vê-la por inteiro. Bem perto dele, bem vulnerável como ele.

Ele traça para baixo levemente a ponta de seus dedos até sua mandíbula, tomando cada pedacinho da pele macia dela. Sakura inclina a cabeça na direção da mão dele, como se ela seguisse seu toque e desejasse por mais quando os dedos dele param em seu queixo. Ela não desvia o olhar do dele, e quanto mais perto ela fica, mais ela fecha as pálpebras. Sasuke encontra o mundo dele tornando-se escuro e seus outros sentidos substituindo sua visão.

A primeira coisa que ele sente é a maciez do lábio superior dela no seu. Ao que ele pressiona gentilmente, o nariz dela escova o dele e ele tem de inclinar a cabeça na direção contrária para se acomodar. Ele sente os músculos relaxarem ao que ele inala, mas se contrai quando uma das mãos dela repousa em seu joelho direito. Ela pode não ter noção do que ela também esteja fazendo, e ele se questiona se ele é o primeiro beijo dela assim como ela é o seu.

Ele sente os lábios dela se movendo sobre o dele ao que ele responde similarmente, tentando entender como isso está sendo feito. Sasuke nunca teve tempo ou motivação para aprender essa parte de ser humano; sua vida sempre foi preenchida com um objetivo posterior. Agora que esse objetivo está feito, ele agora está numa jornada para encontrar a si mesmo, e todas as rotas acabam no mesmo lugar e esse mesmo lugar está começando a parecer cada vez mais com Sakura.

Todas as sensações desconfortáveis, a sensação de alarme de que ele tenha um ataque de tosse a qualquer momento, foram jogados para fora da mente dele ao que Sasuke sente-se inteiramente consumido por ela.

AGORA

Apesar de tudo ter acontecido numa série de eventos, tudo parece como um flash repentino em sua mente antes dela encontrar-se imobilizada no chão, a costa sobre o material frio, e o calor do corpo de Indra sobre ela. E o que a confunde mais não são os joelhos pressionando seus quadris, ou que as mãos dele moveram os braços dela para cima de sua cabeça, ou que o rosto dele é tão próximo do dela que a única coisa que ela pode ver é o vermelho do Sharingan.

Não, é o fato de que ela pode sentir o batimento cardíaco dele palpitando no peito dela. E como está sincronizado com o dela. Susano'o a muito já se foi, assim como o poder do selo dela. O que restou foram apenas dois corpos, seus membros atados quase juntos além do reconhecimento, e a determinação de Sakura de que ela não pode deixar terminar com Indra ganhando.

"Você é muito forte."

Ela tenta sair do alcance dele, mas ela começa a ficar perdida nos olhos dele.

E então, como se seu próprio corpo estivesse sentindo tudo, ela encontra-se com os pés acolhendo as ondas suaves da praia enquanto olha para o azul e laranja do pôr do sol. Ela tem de por seu longo cabelo para trás da orelha com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descansa ao lado do corpo de forma relaxada, sentindo a maciez de uma de suas roupas formais.

Outro par de passos é ouvido, e ela vira a cabeça para encontrar um alto jovem homem com um cabelo preto longo. Ele soa familiar, ainda que a encara com tanta descrença em suas belas características que ela se pergunta onde que ela o viu antes.

O rosto dele começa a embaçar conforme ele se aproxima mais e mais, ela sem se mover.

Sakura encontra-se de volta a consciência, num primeiro momento intrigada com o flashback que apareceu em sua mente. Ela olha para cima, encontrando o rosto de Indra ainda próximo do dela. Confusão invade a mente dela ao notar que as feições dele suavizaram na mesma maneira nostálgica que ela vira antes.

Indra parece relembrar de algo. E o que quer que seja que ele estivesse relembrando subitamente parece mais familiar com sua própria memória. Ao que Sakura pisca, ela vê uma cena diferente executando por trás de suas pálpebras.

Um encontro.

Uma conversa.

Um toque.

Um beijo.

Sakura não consegue lembrar dessas memórias vividamente, mas pode senti-las. Ela não sabe como elas acontecem ou a ordem delas, mas sua pele relembra a sensação da proximidade dele. Os músculos dela relaxam sobre o controle dele, consequentemente soltando seus pulsos. É como se um conjunto de novos momentos substituíssem todas as memórias de sua vida. Por um momento, está tudo claro como cristal para ela, mas logo é mudado para a sensação de que algo está faltando.

A respiração dela torna-se pesada ao passo que outro flashback de um beijo se manifesta. A sensação dos lábios acariciando os dela com afeição e paixão. Ao inalar, o peito dela encontra o dele antes de deixar o ar sair e repetir o processo. O calor do corpo de Indra está alcançando cada canto dela, e começa a ficar dificultoso se concentrar e manter esses flashbacks estranhos de aparecer e desaparecer da sua mente. Ela sente a boca seca, ao que uma nova questão, uma que ela nunca perguntou antes para Indra, começa a se articular em sua voz rouca.

"Onde eu o encontrei antes?"

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Geeeeeeeeeeeente, primeiro de tudo, desculpa pelo atraso, foi totalmente minha culpa! Era pra ter sido postado a uns dias atrás, mas coisas aconteceram. :(

Então, já vemos Sasu agindo em Konohaville pra recuperar "sua Sakura" de volta. ( `ิิ∇´ิ)

E Sakura sendo rainha mostrando que tem que levá-la a sério. Mesmo se você for uma lenda. ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )

EU SURTEI MUITO TRADUZINDO O PRIMEIRO BEIJO!

Muito fofo e dá muito bem pra imaginar como tendo sido daquele jeito, né? Ainda mais com Sasuke endeusando a Sakura 3 ( -᷄ω-᷅ )

Indra agindo, hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...（￣へ￣）

Bom, é isso, quero desejar a todos ótima virada de ano, nos vemos ano que vem. ❥"

 **NOTA DA BETA:** KING OF GODS IS BACK, BITCHESSSSSSSS!

Gente, confesso que também tive uns problemas e não pude postar o capítulo até agora, então digamos que a Val tem tipo 50% de culpa no atraso /foge das pedras.

Desde setembro eu vivi uns meses muito intensos, não só vestibulares, como também doenças de parentes e todos os problemas que a vida normalmente nos dá! Me angustiava demais não poder traduzir nada, isso daqui é meio que uma válvula de escape para mim, masssssss agora estou com mais tempo para postagens, então como diria o José Norberto Flesch,

STAY TUNED!

Coisas novas virão em breve, então se favorite o meu perfil para ter acesso assim que as novidades saírem!

Bem, só me resta desejar a todos um ótimo ano novo, que novas experiências venham neste ano de 2016!

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


	8. SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: Lovekingslayer

Beta: Himebuck

SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO

 **AGORA**

Indra olha profundamente em seus olhos por um longo momento. Sakura ainda está presa embaixo do corpo dele, incapaz de direcionar a força para suas pernas por conta do choque de finalmente reconhecer o rosto de Indra. Ela o vira antes, em algum lugar, há muito tempo.

"Você está voltando para mim", diz Indra, os lábios dele tão perto dos seus, que ela pode sentir sua respiração.

Ela tem dificuldade em manter seus olhos abertos, se encolhendo todas as vezes que pisca e uma memória nova da praia, das montanhas, da floresta percorre a sua mente. Ela se sente pequena diante dele, sua presença divina tornando tudo mais perceptível.

"Voltando para você?"

Indra solta seus pulsos, se levantando de cima de dela com tanta graça que a faz lembrar como os senhores feudais se portam em público. Sakura está muito chocada para atacar, considerando a luta inacabada em conjunto com as descobertas recentes de sua mente. Ela ainda está fazendo perguntas a Indra e ele ainda as responde com enigmas. É como se ele estivesse tentando fazê-la descobrir algo por si mesma.

E pouco a pouco, Sakura descobre que a sua realidade está se misturando gradualmente a esta dimensão alternativa. Seu cabelo parece mais longo em sua mente quando ela o toca com seus dedos. A fricção de seu corpo com suas roupas é desconfortável, como se sua pele estivesse acostumada apenas com a mais pura das sedas, um tecido que ela nunca usou antes. Sua voz soa mais suave do que ela imaginou.

Ela permanece no chão, envolta em seus pensamentos, plenamente consciente que Indra está observando. O distanciamento dele é o que quase a perturba, a pele dela está tão acostumada com a proximidade dos toques suaves dele, mas este desconforto é desconhecido para ela.  
Sakura tem que voltar para o seu estado alerta. Ela estreita os olhos para o descendente Õotsutsuki, não se sentindo mais perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Você continua falando em enigmas," ela sussurra. "E agora está bagunçando minha cabeça. Eu não vou aceitar isso!" Saindo do chão com uma velocidade incrível, ela soca para frente, intencionalmente errando o corpo de Indra. Seu soco penetra a grossa parede de pedra, fazendo uma abertura para Sakura escapar.

Ela corre, corre tão rápido o quanto suas pernas permitem. O tamanho do castelo é enorme, mas ela já descobriu um jeito de encontrar a saída. O terraço que eles quase destruíram está agora se desintegrando depois de seu último soco, dando a ela uma abertura para correr com velocidade pelo barranco que desce até a areia branca da praia. Ela aplica chakra em seus pés e mãos, permitindo assim que ela desça com facilidade.

Sakura sente sua cabeça e peito estourando com as sensações. Ela está confusa, com medo, em pânico, mas ainda esperançosa que sairá deste lugar. As memórias foram implantadas em seu cérebro, elas não devem ser dela. Indra deve tê-la confundido com outra pessoa próxima a ele.

Ela é apenas uma kunoichi nascida mil anos após a sua morte. É fisicamente impossível que eles tenham se encontrado, apesar da reencarnação de Indra em Sasuke. Seu coração aperta quando ela pensa neste nome. Ela só espera que ele ainda esteja vivo. Ele estava desesperado na última vez que viram um ao outro, e Sakura tem que se concentrar nas suas lembranças para descobrir porque ele estava neste estado.

"Sasuke-kun não age assim frequentemente", ela diz para si mesma, nem mesmo percebendo o som de sua voz. "Alguma coisa terrível deve ter acontecido com ele." Sakura olha para seus pés, agora correndo na areia, e quase cai de cara no chão quando se lembra do por que Sasuke estava daquele jeito.

Como ela pôde se esquecer?!

E a resposta para a sua pergunta não está muito longe na sua frente.

É quase como um déjà vu. Indra está caminhando na sua direção, os seus pés tocando as ondas suaves como elas vem e vão. Sakura olha a distância que ela correu, surpresa com o quão grande e pomposo ele é, ela ainda percebe o quão longe ele está dela. Seus olhos voltam para Indra. Ele deve tê-la seguido. Ela precisa montar sua guarda, seu selo ainda não foi usado, ela não quer mostrar algumas de suas técnicas mais fortes até que seja extremamente necessário.

"Nós nos conhecemos aqui, muito tempo atrás."

"Eu não me lembro" ela afirma, sua voz ameaçadora.

Indra inclina sua cabeça para o lado, o gesto é muito familiar para ela. "Você lembra. Você só precisa tentar."

Sakura pega uma kunai na sua bolsa, só agora se lembrando que está equipada com armas. Ele levanta a mão, pedindo que ela pare o ataque antes mesmo de começá-lo, e em seguida, estende como um convite.

Funciona como mágica no corpo dela. Inconscientemente, ela desfaz sua posição defensiva, deixando a kunai cair na areia branca. Ela está flutuando, a distância entre ela e Indra encurtando. Ela está confusa, de repente não lembrando mais seu nome e seus deveres. Ela se sente exausta, a mente dela atirando em várias direções, lembrando coisas que nunca havia sido revisitada, mas que de alguma forma sempre esteve lá.

"Eu não sei se posso lembrar de tudo," uma voz que parece com a sua diz. Leva ela um tempo para perceber que aquelas palavras vieram de sua própria boca, mesmo que não estivessem conectadas com seus pensamentos.

Sakura tenta sua última chance para testar seus arredores e a verdade por trás das palavras de Indra. Ela morde a ponta de seu polegar até que sangue saia, forma os selos apropriados das mãos, e estira a palma no chão. Seu coração acelera conforme ela prossegue com a técnica aprendida quando mais nova. Ela deixa que seu crakra viaje através de seu corpo, canalizando para o contrato que ela assinou tempos atrás.

Apesar dos esforços nada aparece. Katsuyu, sua invocação, não pode ser encontrada em nenhum lugar. Isto é o bastante para confirmar que Indra não está mentindo quando diz que eles estão em um tempo e lugar diferentes. Se Sakura estivesse na sua própria realidade, a lesma gigante teria sido invocada, não importando a sua localização atual. De qualquer forma, a ausência de Katsuyu é a prova suficiente de que ninguém é capaz de procurar por ela e que ela não pode recorrer a ninguém.

Essa constatação aumenta a confusão e assusta Sakura. Ela está em "sabe-se lá onde" para ser encontrada, com sua mente sendo inundada com memórias estranhas, na frente de um homem desconhecido que clama tê-la conhecido milhares de anos atrás

Antes que ela possa parar a si mesma, seus joelhos afundam profundamente na areia e ela esconde seu rosto em suas mãos, tentando acalmar seus próprios soluços.

"Me ajude," ela chora.

Ela está quebrada.

 _Me ajude a lembrar._

 _Me ajude a esquecer._

 **ANTES**

É difícil olhar para ele, em seus olhos. É mais difícil ainda esquecer que seus lábios finalmente provaram os de Sasuke.  
Mas antes disso, Sakura não consegue esquecer o sabor metálico na boca dele.  
Nenhum dos dois se falou depois que Sasuke voltou para o quarto dele, e a manhã seguinte veio junto com o silêncio desajeitado estabelecido entre os dois enquanto se despedem de Nekobaa. Otogakure não fica muito longe de Sora-ku, Sakura sabe que eles não chegarão lá antes do anoitecer, mesmo que eles mantenham o ritmo de caminhada.

Quebra o coração dela saber que ele está doente e que está seguindo com a vida sem ao menos querer encontrar uma cura para ela. Sakura não ficará calada por muito mais tempo. Ela sente que Sasuke sabe disso. Uma conversa séria está prestes a acontecer entre os dois, conversa que inclui uma longa explicação.

Sakura sabe como ele se sente, ela tem sabido por mais de uma década. Não há como negar que ela enfrentaria o impossível por ele, mas o relógio está correndo e está chegando a hora de ouvir se Sasuke faria a mesma coisa por ela. Sakura espera que não esteja enganando a si mesma ao lembrar-se da promessa dele e de sua gratidão antes de ele deixar Konoha.

De qualquer maneira, não era desse jeito que ela esperava ser o seu primeiro beijo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ela sempre imaginou que beijaria Sasuke no término de uma batalha ou no primeiro encontro deles ou depois de um momento extremamente emocional. O que viria a seguir seria uma confissão sobre os sentimentos dele por ela, uma reafirmação dos sentimentos dela e uma promessa de ficarem juntos até que estivessem idosos.

O gosto de sangue se tornou parte da realidade dela, virando uma terceira variável que ela nunca imaginou adicionar à sua equação.

Sakura inconscientemente lambe os seus lábios secos enquanto observa o seu antigo companheiro de equipe caminhar na frente dela. O corpo dele está novamente coberto pelo seu grande manto, o vento movendo as pontas dele. Ela sente um leve arrepio correr para cima e para baixo de seus braços nus, um sinal que eles estão se movendo para o norte e para perto de Oto.

A memória da boca dele se movendo contra a sua é a única coisa que a mantém aquecida.

Eles chegam na fronteira do Som sem nenhum problema ou palavra trocada. Ela se pergunta se ele se sente tão desconfortável como ela se sente, ou se ele optou por se manter em silêncio porque ele sabe que se falar qualquer coisa a conversa desviará para a sua condição. Ele confunde Sakura e ela preferiria que ele estivesse no meio de um rompante de raiva do que ficando em silêncio.

Três ninja de Oto os encontraram não muito longe da fronteira. Nenhum deles parecia familiar, mas pareciam conhecer Sasuke e não mostraram qualquer hostilidade por Sakura ser uma kunoichi de Konoha. Ela não baixou a guarda enquanto eles eram guiados pela floresta espessa.

No entanto, o silêncio constante está tirando Sakura dos nervos.

"Ele sabe que estamos vindo?" Sakura pergunta enquanto reajusta a sua mochila.

Sasuke acena. "Eu arranjei as coisas antes de pegar você em Konoha."

É um pouco surpreendente que ele a responde com palavras e não apenas com ações.

Eles são levados para uma caverna que atua como a entrada de um dos muitos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Sakura se lembra de ver mapas com a composição desses túneis escondidos na mesa de Tsunade quando ela ainda estava treinando. Ela aprendeu que o Sannin das cobras é conhecido por ficar no escuro, e assim escolhendo encobrir seus experimentos secretos no subsolo.

Sakura olha em volta da caverna, andando profundamente em seu corredor com paredes de terra e tochas acesas. Fica cada vez mais frio enquanto os ninjas de Oto os escoltam até onde Orochimaru deve estar esperando por eles. Desde o fim da guerra, Orochimaru retomou a sua vida no Som com a permissão da aliança shinobi na condição de que ele não realizasse experimentos com seres humanos.

Até onde ela sabe, o ex ninja de Konoha agora se ocupa em pesquisar os mistérios e lendas de todas as nações. Ele está autorizado a fazer experiências com a finalidade de desvendar mais informações sobre a natureza do chakra, fontes naturais e especiais ou o papel dele no mundo ninja. Ela não pode afirmar com certeza que isso é tudo o que Orochimaru faz ou que ele não voltou aos velhos hábitos e sua obsessão com a imortalidade.

No entanto, Sasuke acha que a pesquisa do seu velho sensei pode ajudá-lo a compreender mais sobre o seu próprio ancestral. Sakura só pode esperar que isso é tudo o que eles precisam aprender com o Sannin das cobras.

Uma vez que eles chegam no final da caverna, Sakura vê o mestre do seu ex-companheiro de time sentado em uma grande cadeira no centro, com nada ao redor dele além dos shinobi de Oto que os escoltaram até ali.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun", a voz dele sibila do jeito que ela se lembra. " Quanto tempo sem nos ver."

A forma que a boca de Orochimaru se inclina para o lado provoca arrepios da espinha de Sakura. Ela nunca vai se acostumar com o comportamento perturbador dele.

"E você trouxe a adorável Sakura. Quão apropriado."

 **AGORA**

Ela sente as mãos de Indra pousarem suavemente em seus ombros, e sem nenhum esforço, elas a levantam. Os joelhos dela estão cobertos por uma fina camada de areia úmida, os sons das ondas atingem um de seus ouvidos enquanto o outro ouve os pássaros distantes no céu azul.

"Eu vou te ajudar," ele promete.

Os braços de Sakura estão frouxos ao lado de seu corpo, seus punhos estão cerrados fracamente. Ela se sente tão perdida. Tudo está obscurecido em sua mente, tudo, exceto o rosto de Indra no fundo da sua memória, ele de pé do mesmo jeito que está agora, olhando em seus olhos. Ela sente como se estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa muito importante, pois sua mente está ocupada tentando encontrar conexões de um passado que sua alma uma vez experimentou.

Ela quer tirar as mãos de Indra de seus ombros, mas não consegue encontrar força ou vontade para fazê-lo. Elas parecem grandes, fortes, onipresentes em todo o seu corpo. É como se algo dentro dela assegurasse que a presença de Indra é segura. Essa mesma sensação a encoraja a deixar que ela se incline ligeiramente nos longos braços dele, permitindo que ele a abrace e proteja das memórias que ela está esquecendo e dos novos detalhes que ela está aprendendo.

Detalhes de uma vida passada, a sua consciência informa.

"V-você está me confundindo," ela murmura no peito de Indra.

Ele é duro e quente, seu coração palpitando contra o ouvido dela. Ele está vivo, completamente, cada célula do corpo dele está funcionando, cada osso e músculo se movendo. E ela está viva também, sua memória revindicando que eles finalmente tem seus corações batendo juntos enquanto estão abraçados.

"Você me raptou," Sakura continua, "Você disse que esperou por mim, me mostrou que já nos conhecemos."

A cabeça dele repousa em cima da dela. Ela sente as duas mechas que emolduram o rosto dele fazerem cócegas na sua testa.

"Tudo irá ficar mais fácil."

Sakura está começando a achar difícil respirar. Sua mente está dividida entre lembrar seu passado e esquecer tudo da sua vida atual. Ela está desaparecendo lentamente, sua compreensão sobre as pessoas que ela julga queridas se torna mais e mais difícil de reconhecer. O abraço de Indra a mantém salva do medo que vem de esquecer quem ela é, até fazer seu corpo sentir uma coisa que ela sentiu não muito tempo atrás.

"Você me tomou do Sasuke-kun," a voz dela fica rouca. "Você me tomou dele sem dizer o motivo, e eu estou tentando escapar de você."

"Sakura-"

"NÃO."

Sakura empurra o corpo dele, livrando-se de seu abraço protetor. Ela não pode confiar naqueles braços, naqueles olhos, naquelas palavras. Ela precisa fugir, o plano inicial voltando à mente de Sakura. Porém, uma vez que ela dá um passo na direção oposta, seus pés a traem e ela caí de joelhos na areia.

A água do mar a toca antes de voltar para o oceano, e na sua boca perdura o sabor do sal. Ela sente as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Sua mente e corpo não estão conectados, um querendo fugir enquanto o outro diz para ficar e ouvir. Ou seriam seu coração e alma? Ela não sabe mais, nada faz sentido.

Nada exceto pela sensação dolorosa em seu peito enquanto ela sente seu coração desaparecendo na escuridão.

"Eu te mostrarei."

Ela sente um estranho puxão na sua barriga quando ele a levanta do chão da praia pela segunda vez. Quando Sakura abre seus olhos, ela se encontra de volta naquele castelo sem fim, em seus corredores escuros. Seu corpo está tremendo de frio por causa da água fria que infiltrou suas roupas. Indra parece perceber também, ele coloca uma mão na cintura dela e a outra está segurando sua mão esquerda nas costas.

Indra guia ela pelo corredor, a sensação muito familiar para Sakura. O jeito que ele segura ela a lembra como as mulheres da nobreza são guiadas pelos seus maridos no País do Fogo. Parece como se eles estivessem flutuando aos invés de estarem caminhando, como se seus pés estivessem alguns centímetros elevados do chão por chakra. Eles deslizam pelo corredor, os olhos de Sakura não prestando atenção para onde eles estão indo até que param na frente de uma porta familiar.

É a mesma porta que ela viu quando ela chegou no castelo de Indra. Sakura não consegue lembrar quanto tempo atrás aconteceu, seu senso de tempo dita que a sua presença neste lugar acontece em um tempo diferente da sua realidade. Estranho o suficiente, no entanto, isto não incomoda ela.

Ele tinha dito que as pessoas queridas e a vila dela estão longe, o que inicialmente a chateou. Porém, ela mal consegue sentir aflição por esta perspectiva. O coração dela se sente entorpecido depois de tantos conflitos entre sua mente e espírito.

Quando eles entram na sala de armas, os olhos de Sakura escaneiam imediatamente os retratos que decoram as paredes feitas de concreto. A sala continua mal iluminada pela luz vinda do fogo, ela tendo que ajustar sua visão para um ambiente mais escuro. Entretanto, ela não sente o mesmo arrepio na espinha de antes.

Não, ao invés disso, ela sente como se já tivesse visto esses rostos antes. Todos tem os mesmos olhos vermelhos, suas íris sendo a única coisa que os diferencia. Sakura engasga quando reconhece o rosto no retrato perto da porta.

Ela olha para Indra, então de volta para o retrato na tela. "É você", ela afirma.

Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, em seguida faz um gesto para que ela continue olhando o resto da sala. A última vez que ela esteve aqui, este ambiente era hostil, mas agora ela se sente à vontade com sua guarda baixa na frente da lenda viva.

Os retratos seguintes carregam traços similares: cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos. Eles parecem familiares para Sakura, ela se lembra vagamente de ter testemunhado um par de olhos iguais.

Ela então se move para as armas espalhadas pela sala, situadas entre os grandes pergaminhos, mapas e velas. Suas mãos pegam um gunbai*, quase não tendo peso em seu aperto enquanto o examina em uma visão mais próxima. É uma arma que foi construída há milênios, e o que ela está segurando agora parece ser de outro período que não o dela.

 _Um_ _ **gunbai**_ _é um leque militar japonês, era normalmente usado pelos oficiais samurais no Japão para se comunicar e comandar suas tropas. Ao contrário dos leques normais, gunbais eram sólidos, não dobráveis, feitos de madeira coberta com metal ou apenas metal. Um exemplo de gunbai é o leque que Madara leva em suas costas na série original._

"Os leques sempre foram os seus preferidos," Indra comenta.

Seu olhar intenso não tinha deixado Sakura enquanto ela explora a sala. Ele interioriza o progresso gradual dela em se lembrar de quem realmente é. Não quanto tempo leve, ela irá eventualmente retornar para ele. Ele tem de ser paciente, deixá-la se adaptar à sua volta sem se sentir ameaçada, deixar sua memória manifestar o passado sem interrupção.

Indra queria ver o quão forte Sakura se tornou durante sua vida como kunoichi. Embora ele tenha assistido ela demonstrar um nível mais alto de destreza, ele ainda se sentiu satisfeito pelo jeito que ela se defendeu. Afinal, a sua eu do passado nunca foi uma guerreira como Sakura é agora.

"Leques?"

O tom de voz dela não possui mais um ressentimento em relação a ele. Indra sente como ela está mudando, se lembrando, enquanto o tempo passa em um ritmo diferente no castelo dele. Há muitos outros artefatos que ele deve mostrá-la antes que ela possa compreender plenamente quem é, mas esta sala, contendo todos os retratos dos seus sucessores e suas armas, lança alguma luz nas intenções dele.

Ele está apenas feliz que a sua reencarnação mais recente ainda não se manifestou em uma tela. Lembrar do seu passado seria muito mais complicado se ela não esquecer dele gradualmente. Mas Indra sabe muito bem que a sua reencarnação mais jovem não merece a forma de amor que Sakura dá.

Não, a intensidade da afeição dela origina da chama que foi acesa por eles dois mais de mil anos atrás. E só ele deve ter o direito de recuperá-la.

No momento que a voz dele alcança seus ouvidos, Sakura percebe que Indra está mais uma vez em pé bem perto das suas costas. "Você sempre carregou um, mesmo que você não o usasse para lutar."

Ela pega a arma dos dedos dela e a gentilmente coloca de volta no chão. A sobrancelha de Sakura está levantada, mostrando sua confusão com as palavras dele.

"Leques? Como uchiwa*?"

 _ **Uchiwa**_ _é um leque tradicional japonês. É usado normalmente para criar uma brisa para se refrescar no calor._

A curiosidade está tomando o melhor dela, mas tem uma conexão que o seu subconsciente está tentando fazer, e parece que Indra é o único com todas as respostas. Os olhos dele se estreitam, entendendo a verdade por trás do novo enigma na frente de Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmura, o som daquele nome é quase estranho para os seus ouvidos. Isso inflama alguma coisa, e ela quase a leva a fazer conexão. Ela nem sequer nota quando as finas lágrimas começam a rolar em suas bochechas.

Seu queixo treme. Ela se sente desorientada de novo, mas agora sem saber como um nome desconhecido pode afetá-la tanto.

Indra não pode negar que vê-la em um estado tão vulnerável o quebra. Ela está claramente confusa, mas ele compreende que é para ela finalmente voltar para ele, ela deve lembrar sozinha. Se ela não fizer, então eles correm o risco de Sakura ficar em um eterno estado de transe, nem na sua primeira vida ou na sua atual. É um assunto crítico que precisa ser resolvido com uma abordagem delicada.

Mantendo sua distância enquanto ele a ajuda se lembrar, sim, mas a ânsia de Indra pelo bem estar de Sakura eventualmente o trai. Ele a gira, cobrindo sua face com suas mãos largas, finalmente sentindo a suavidade da pele dela, que ele esperou por tanto tempo. Ele conecta seus olhos com o dela com demorada determinação.

"Ele sou eu e eu sou ele," ele afirma. Ele deixa aquelas palavras serem absorvidas, familiarizando Sakura com a ideia que a pessoa que ela amou por toda a sua vida, na verdade, é Indra. "Isso mesmo. Contudo, existe só uma verdade que você precisa saber, Hime-sama. Você é minha."

 _Você é minha princesa, meu amor, e eu nunca deixarei você partir._

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Como diria Galvão Bueno

ACABOU! ACABOU! É TETRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Depois de dois meses de ausência, KoG is in the house!

Muitas respostas vazias neste capítulo sobre o passado de Indra e de sua Hime, só para alimentar o bichinho chamado curiosidade.

O Orochimaru insinuando coisas entre Sasuke e Sakura, essa safada!

Sakura tá mais perdida que cego em tiroteio, tadinha. Indra tá conseguindo fazer lavagem cerebral nela, gradualmente isso terá consequências!

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


	9. OITAVO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: lovekingslayer

Beta: Himebuck

 **OITAVO CAPÍTULO**

 **ANTES**

Sakura já se decidiu. O que quer que Sasuke diga ou faça, não irá afetar a sua decisão. Ela está sendo egoísta pela primeira vez, e não irá deixar que a teimosia e rejeição por ajuda dele interfiram no seu plano. Ela pode contar nos dedos as vezes que ela fez algo por ela mesma quando o assunto em questão se refere à Sasuke. Isso vai mudar em breve ou ela espera que aconteça.

Honestamente, ela nunca imaginou que estaria na frente de Orochimaru enquanto ele senta em seu trono, numa sala decorada por estátuas de serpentes. Sakura nunca imaginaria as palavras que está prestes a dizer sairiam de sua boca, muito menos que seriam dirigidas à pessoa que ela normalmente associa ao oposto de seus valores. Orochimaru pode ser considerado a personificação de todos os conceitos que ela é contra na medicina ninja, sem mencionar que ele é um lembrete de um passado que ela não deseja lembrar.

Na verdade, todo esse lugar a lembra do tempo em que os laços de seu time estavam perto de se romper, e a memória lhe causa um terrível arrepio sob a sua pele.

Mas o Sannin das cobras possui o que ela precisa e a situação...

"Eu tenho um pedido," ela anuncia, seus pés firmes no chão, suas costas rígidas e os ombros fortes. A última coisa que ela precisa é mostrar fraqueza ao Orochimaru.

Sakura sente o peso do hitaiate no topo de sua cabeça. Há alguns anos esse pedido poderia ser considerado uma traição de suas funções. Os tempos definitivamente mudaram.

"Ah, você me lembra tanto Tsunade quando ela tinha a sua idade, me pedindo favores sabendo o quanto eles beneficiariam ela.

 _Chega de conversa_ , sua eu interior diz.

" Eu preciso usar seu laboratório. "

"Estamos preocupados um pouquinho com o Sasuke-kun não é? Você é uma dos melhores ninjas médicos lá fora, é normal querer conduzir uma busca no corpo dele."

O jeito que a boca de Orochimaru se contorce quando ele termina a sentença a faz querer grunhir. Claramente existe um significado diferente por trás daquelas palavras, um que ela não tem intenção de compartilhar com o Sannin das cobras.

Sakura quer morder o lábio, incerta sobre como se sentir com a ideia de descobrir o que Sasuke tem. Fora de todos os seus planos, Orochimaru é a melhor opção a se recorrer. Se ela estivesse em Konoha, Tsunade a deixaria usar todos os seus recursos para descobrir o que está acontecendo com Sasuke, mas ela está com muito medo para abandonar seu companheiro no Som para recolher informações em qualquer lugar. Ela está muito longe, no meio de uma missão de exploração, está ficando em Otogakure como hóspede, uma das antigas vilas inimigas de Konoha.

Ela tem que jogar bem as suas cartas agora. Ela tem que confiar em si mesma como ela confia em Sasuke.

"O laboratório fica no fim do corredor à esquerda. Mandarei alguém te escoltar até lá".

Ela acena com a cabeça, um pequeno sinal de gratidão por ser capaz de usar os recursos do Sannin. Um ninja de Oto aparece das sombras e a guia até saída da sala. Os corredores escuros são quase imperceptíveis, mas Sakura tenta adivinhar o caminho do laboratório até o seu quarto. Este antigo esconderijo não é o labirinto que ela esta esperando, felizmente, se mover de um lugar para outro não é difícil. O lugar não carrega nenhum dos restos mortais dos antigos experimentos de Orochimaru, para o alivio dela. Ela está ciente de que, se ela encontrar algo suspeito, terá de denunciá-lo para os Cinco Kage.

Porém, antes de Sakura sair da sala, ela se vira e acrescenta uma última condição. "Eu quero que isso seja confidencial. Entenda os meus motivos."

Sasuke é uma pessoa muito privada, e ela ainda tem de colocar na sua própria cabeça que quer fazer experimentos em Sasuke. Mas encontrar uma cura tem se tornado uma das prioridades dela, ultrapassando até mesmo o seu papel nesta missão. Sakura sabe que a vida do seu ex-companheiro é muito mais valiosa do que descobrir coisas sobre um ancestral há muito tempo esquecido. Mesmo que ela tenha sido instruída de liderá-lo nesta missão, Sakura tem que seguir o código da sua profissão.

"Kukuku, seu desejo será concedido, querida Sakura-san."

 **AGORA**

"Quem é a princesa?"

Indra sente seu coração encher de melancolia. Aquela expressão que pinta o rosto dela com linhas confusas o lembra muito de como ela era no passado. Oh, sua beleza viajou através do espaço e do tempo, mesmo que seu vestuário e corte de cabelo variem de quando eles se conheceram há mil anos atrás. Ela ainda é pequena quando comparada com ele, mas com a força pura de milhar – não, milhões – de elefantes. Agora aquela força se manifesta em seus punhos assim como no seu caráter.

"Indra?"

Esta mulher. Como pode esta mulher, mostrar para ele tantas personalidades, lhe ensinar uma coisa nova sobre si mesmo com gestos tão pequenos e perguntas sem resposta? Dói nele ver ela assim, toda perdida no lugar que eventualmente será considerado a casa dela. Passos pequenos devem ser tomados, e embora eles já tenham saltado sobre montanhas, ele ainda deve ter cuidado com as suas ações.

"Em breve," ele quer adicionar um nome afetuoso como um gesto de retorno ao o quê eles eram no passado.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes dela estão cheio de preocupação. Ela está com a mesma idade de quando ele a perdeu, deixando-o sozinho em um mundo devastado pela guerra, sem ser capaz de encontrar motivos para continuar vivendo sua vida. Sakura nem sequer precisa expressar sua preocupação com assunto, e Indra sabe como ela deve estar entediada de estar jogando e perguntando coisas que ela ainda não pode ouvir as respostas.

"O momento certo para você descobrir quem realmente é está chegando."

Ele coloca a ponta de seus dedos na testa dela e ativa seus olhos.

 **ANTES**

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Ela ouve atrás dela.

Ela sabia que a pergunta seria feita. Ela não estava achando que isso aconteceria enquanto ela estava explorando o laboratório de Orochimaru. E ela definitivamente não estava esperando que Sasuke a emboscaria pelas costas, prendendo-a entre uma das mesas esterilizadas e seu corpo formidável. A voz soa chocada, e embora Sakura não esteja olhado para o seu antigo companheiro de time, ela visualiza em sua mente que mandíbula dele está rígida.

Ela quer fazer um comentário sarcástico e quer ver ele no limite, mas ela escolhe contar parte da verdade porque evitar o assunto não irá curar Sasuke.

"Você não pode esconder de mim."

Os ombros dela permanecem firmes enquanto a palma das mãos permanecem descansando na mesa. Ela levanta seu queixo, não estando intimidada e encobrindo o quão consciente ela se sente sobre ter o corpo dele perto do dela.

Só quando a barriga dela começa a se aquecer que Sasuke cria uma distância entre os dois e a puxa pelo braço para ela se virar. Eles encaram um ao outro, ele com um olhar ameaçador, que a surpreende levemente, ele está com o Sharingan ativado. Ela mantêm suas mãos na mesa e levanta as sobrancelhas em sinal de desafio. Mesmo que ele a vença no quesito de altura, Sakura não vai recuar.

"Isto não faz parte da missão, Sakura. Não meta o nariz em problemas que não são seus."

A declaração quase a faz quer rir amargamente. Sasuke pode ser um gênio e ser portador de um dos olhos mais fortes no mundo, mas ele tende a não notar detalhes que Sakura consegue perceber.

"É meu problema, Sasuke-kun " ela começa, aproveitando internamente o jeito que o rosto dele tenciona gradualmente com as palavras dela. "Você se esqueceu que eu sou a líder nesta missão, que é o dever de um ninja médico assegurar que um shinobi não esteja em perigo e que você é meu companheiro de equipe." Quando ele está prestes a falar, ela o interrompe de novo. "Sem mencionar que eu sou uma das melhores na área e que eu senti gosto de sangue."

A mente dela a leva de volta para a fantasia de compartilhar seu primeiro beijo com Sasuke em uma situação completamente diferente.

"Você precisa parar," Sasuke ordena a ela.

"Não."

Parece uma briga de crianças.

"Sakura-"

Mas então acontece.

Sasuke para de falar abruptamente, mudando da sua posição intimidadora para estar curvado em sua barriga. Ele tenta impedir que a crise de tosse aconteça, cobre a boca com a sua mão e se desvencilha de Sakura. Ele não consegue êxito, a tentativa de evitar a tosse seca falha em impedir que o sangue transborde de sua boca.

Ele tosse alto, suas ações cobram um preço do seu corpo e ele cai de joelhos e tropeça no chão, sendo incapaz de manter a mão cobrindo seus lábios e o equilíbrio na parte superior do corpo ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura vê uma pequena mancha de sangue crescendo nos azulejos brancos e reage imediatamente. Sua intenção em assistir Sasuke ter um ataque e tomar notas está fora de cogitação. Ela pega seu ex-companheiro, que ainda está tossindo violentamente, do chão e o senta em cima da mesa. Em seguida, ela empurra o torso na mesa de um jeito que ele está deitado nela, e ela forma selos em suas mãos para começar o check up.

Sim, ela está fazendo isso sem o consentimento de Sasuke e ele irá provavelmente demonstrar sua ira quando ela acabar. Mas esse é a coisa menos importante. Sasuke é seu companheiro de equipe, seu amigo, o homem que ela ama. Neste ponto, ela não pode ser uma espectadora.

O chakra verde dela aspira para baixo no pescoço dele e limpa o sangue que está impedindo os pulmões de Sasuke de terem acesso ao ar. Ela manipula o líquido vermelho com precisão e cuidado, movendo-o enquanto ela ouve a respiração do seu companheiro voltar ao normal. Sakura examina a laringe e o esôfago dele, encontrando ambos livres de qualquer veneno ou vírus.

Ela tira a camisa preta de manga comprida dele para verificar qualquer ferimento externo que ela possa ter perdido. Porém, uma vez que ela chega à traqueia dele, ela acha que suas mãos encontraram algo maligno sob a pele dele e totalmente escondido de um olho normal.

Sakura verifica todos os pontos de chakra dele, desde a sua cabeça até seus pulmões e órgãos internos. Os pontos que estão mais longe do seu peito sofreram pouca mudança. Quando Sakura move suas mãos para os pulmões de Sasuke, ela sente como se o chakra dele estivesse sendo corrompido. Os olhos dela se alargam em estado de choque depois de testemunhar como este chakra maligno cresce progressivamente dentro do corpo de Sasuke.

É o como se o chakra dele estivesse se tornando impuro, lentamente invadindo o resto do caminho, o impedindo de respirar adequadamente devido ao epicentro do chakra estar localizado no seu peito.

Porém, há muito mais do que isso. Sakura rapidamente lembra da viagem deles até agora e Sasuke preferiu por caminhar na estrada do que saltando nas árvores ou usar seu Rinnegan para transportá-los nos seus diferentes destinos. Ela olha para o corpo de Sasuke, seu peito descoberto sobe e desce continuamente agora, gemidos baixos escapam dos lábios manchados com sangue e as pálpebras dele estão meio fechadas. O ataque de tosse cobrou um preço muito alto do corpo dele.

Claramente, Sakura conclui, o chakra invasivo está gradualmente fechando o seu sistema circulatório, impedindo que seu sistema imunológico funcione corretamente. Neste ponto, Sakura pontua mentalmente, Sasuke não pode executar um justu básico por conta de todo estresse que isso causaria, vários dos pontos de chakra dele estão inacessíveis.

Ela engasga, a verdade que ela temia está começando a afetá-la. Sasuke tem uma doença que ela não sabe como tratar.

Ele não está morto. Ainda existe esperança. Ela só precisa achar uma cura. Sakura não é a discípula de Tsunade à toa. Ela foi capaz de curar milhares de shinobi durante a guerra. Maldição, ela até liberou seu selo e teve seu rank promovido.

"Você não pode esconder essa doença mais," diz ela com a voz trêmula.

Isto é quando ela percebe que enquanto o rosto de Sasuke está coberto com seu próprio sangue e bile, os olhos dela estão derramando lágrimas amargas. Ela curou muito dos seus amigos antes e durante a guerra, por um momento, ela pensou que tinha perdido Naruto. Mas a respiração pesada e comprimido dele a assusta mais.

Ela deixa sua cabeça pousar sobre o peito de Sasuke, não se importando se o sangue dela vai deixar o rosto dela sujo e que ela está quebrando milhares de regras médicas e shinobi. Este é o seu Sasuke, o que ela lutou tanto para voltar e não cair na escuridão. Ele já percorreu um longo caminho nos seus dezenove anos e é último Uchiha sobrevivente. Esta é a pessoa que ela amou por toda a sua vida, que finalmente está deixando os outros entrarem na sua vida sem ter medo de perdê-las.

Os soluços errático de Sakura expressam como ela se sente naquele momento. Mesmo depois de todos os seus anos de formação, de todos dos estudos que ela fez, da guerra que ela sobreviveu, ela ainda precisa encontrar respostas para salvar o amor da sua vida. Seu coração nunca deixou ele, apesar dos anos de sofrimento. Ela o ama tanto que não faz sentido na sua cabeça. Ela não pode sequer imaginar se outra mulher já amou um homem como ela o ama.

"Eu sei," Sasuke confessa com dificuldade.

Os dedos de Sasuke se perdem no cabelo rosa dela. Eles acariciam o couro cabeludo lentamente. Sua mão viaja desde a raiz até às pontas, tentando sem sucesso desfazer a bagunça que a perda de controle dele causou. Ela não tira a cabeça no peito dele, nem os braços do seu torso, aceitando o pequeno contato que ele lhe dá, pois ele não é quem inicia contato físico. Uma pequena parte dela fantasia que talvez, só talvez, ela tenha finalmente tocado o coração dele.

"Ainda é problema meu, Sasuke-kun. Você já sabe disso."

Ela levanta a cabeça, a mão dele ainda acariciando-a. Ela pensa sobre o trauma psicológico que Sasuke teve de enfrentar. Uma nova chance foi dada a ele dois anos atrás quando Naruto finalmente colocou sentido na cabeça dele, e agora ele pode nem sequer chegar aos vinte anos. Shinobi morrem jovens, sim, mas estes são tempos de paz e é injusto que Sasuke perca a sua batalha final contra uma doença desconhecida.

Sakura pega um algodão e o mergulha em álcool, depois o usa para limpar o sangue do rosto dele. O olho direito de Sasuke voltou à sua normal cor ônix. Quando ela termina, eles ficam cada vez mais perto quando Sakura coloca seu rosto bem em cima do dele. Ela planta seus lábios nos dele. É só um ligeiro beijo, outro ato egoísta para ela tentar voltar ao controle. Sasuke ainda está afetado pela tosse, apesar da sua respiração estar mais uma vez normal.

Ela está prestes a se afastar de Sasuke quando ele pega sua cabeça e direciona seus lábios de volta para a boca dela.

Os olhos dela se fecham. A mão dele deixa a cabeça dela outra vez para que ele possa sentar. Sakura permite que seus braços se envolvam ao redor do torso dele, ficando mais confortável. As mãos dela agarram os ombros dele enquanto ele acaricia as costas dela. Ela imagina a mão esquerda ausente dele a tocando em outros lugares, como os dedos dele sentiriam embaixo das suas roupas. O desejo se torna realidade logo depois, quando a espinha dela se arqueia enquanto a mão dele entra sob sua blusa sem mangas vermelha e começa a subir e descer.

O gosto de sangue já saiu da boca dele e Sakura consegue finalmente saborear o aroma natural de Sasuke. Ele é composto de fogo e madeira queimada, enviando eletricidade para baixo de seus braços e pernas. Ela consegue sentir um pouquinho de ervas frescas, lembrando de como ele não é um fã de doces e prefere a comida caseira, sem qualquer adição de açúcar e com um uma mistura de especiarias.

Os músculos das costas dele ainda estão protuberantes sob o toque dela. Os dedos de Sakura correm sobre as cicatrizes irregulares que estampam a pele dele, assim como a dela. A ponta dos dedos dela são substituídas por suas unhas sendo cravadas na pele quando a boca dele viaja para baixo na sua mandíbula e pescoço. Ela consegue ouvir sua própria pulsação, no mesmo lugar que Sasuke está prestando atenção. Sua cabeça se inclina para o lado, dando a ele maior acesso à curva onde suas terminações nervosas se conectam com outras partes do corpo. A língua dele é como foco incendiando um vasto campo e ela deseja que ele queime cada ponto da sua pele sensível.

Ela se lembra das noites intermináveis que passou imaginando sentir a pele de Sasuke, se era tão quente como a dela, ou se tinha um lugar especial que ele gostava de ter atenção. Ela lembra da primeira que Ino falou desse sentimento cru, de quando Hinata descreveu sua própria experiência e Sakura fantasiou quando a sua vez ia chegar.

Mas Sakura sabe que isso não pode acontecer agora. Eles não estão em condições de experimentar isso. Pelo menos não agora

"Sasuke-kun," ela consegue choramingar.

É preciso muita força de vontade para se separar dele. Sakura dá um passo para trás aumentando a distância e quase perde o equilíbrio com a sensação de tontura. A respiração dela está pesada, a parte de trás de seu pescoço e todas a fibras de pele que Sasuke tocou estão queimando. Ela se concentra no seu ex-companheiro de time, que parece mais confuso e vulnerável do que estava antes, mas pelas mesmas razões que ela.

"Você precisa descansar."

A mandíbula de Sasuke fica visivelmente tensa, mas ele não empresa nenhuma recusa para o pedido dela. Em vez disso, ele desce da mesa, coloca sua camisa e direciona seus pés para a porta do laboratório.

"Vou falar com Orochimaru," ele diz antes de desaparecer no corredor escuro do esconderijo.

Os joelhos dela cedem nesta hora, deixando Sakura cair no chão. De repente, ela se sente exausta depois dessa montanha russa de emoções. Atrair Sasuke para o laboratório para pegar uma amostra do sangue dele era seu plano principal. Porém, testemunhar como a sua doença afeta ele não deveria acontecer até que ela precisasse examiná-lo. Pior ainda era se deixar perder em seus próprios desejos, comprometendo seu trabalho como médica.

Sakura tem de reorganizar seu plano de ação mentalmente. Pode parecer macabro, ver Sasuke tendo um ataque de tosse no seu laboratório é vantajoso para seu projeto de pesquisa. Isso significa que ela não precisa mais pedir por uma amostra dele. Ela pega uma placa Petri de uma das prateleiras do laboratório, um par de luvas de látex e um cotonete. Depois de lavar suas mãos, ela coloca as luvas e pega uma amostra da pequena poça de sangue que Sasuke deixou no chão branco.

Ela traz a placa para perto dos olhos, observando uma sombra mais escura em comparação ao sangue que manchou a mesa. Ela confirma seu pensamento de que a doença de Sasuke começa principalmente na área do peito

Isto será o suficiente para ela começar seu exame e ela espera que seja o suficiente para encontrar uma cura.

 **AGORA**

Os olhos de Sakura alargam quando a sala ao redor deles gira e se transforma em um ambiente diferente. Fica claro que Indra lança um genjutsu em torno deles. Porém, este não é um ataque hostil. Pelo contrário, ela sente que é como se fosse uma lembrança da sua cabeça. Ela está desorientada no começo, mas depois, ela reconhece a areia e as onda que decoram a paisagem. É a mesma praia de momentos atrás, retratada em um momento passado.

Indra a pega pelo ombro e ela está surpresa em ver o homem, que a convidou para as suas memórias, está ao lado dela. Ele balança a cabeça para a frente, dizendo a ela para concentrar sua atenção na cena que se desenrola.

Na frente deles, há um Indra idêntico andando com os pés descalços na areia, deixando as ondas vindo e vindo lavarem eles com um ritmo sereno. Embora ele pareça ter a mesma idade que está ao lado de Sakura, seu traje é diferente. Ele usa um longo manto marrom com uma corda azul amarrada na cintura. Seu cabelo longo e escuro está estilizado com um pedaço de cada lado do rosto enquanto o resto está amarrado para trás. Tem um saco em sua bolsa, um sinal para Sakura de que ele está no meio de uma das suas viagens. Este Indra não tem armas visíveis, porém, ela pode chutar que ele está escondendo uma kunai pequena embaixo do manto, caso ele encontre um inimigo.

Seus olhos estão fixos sobre a figura de pé a uma pequena distância dele. Ele obseva uma jovem donzela passar os dedos pela própria cabeça. Seu longo cabelo rosado vai além da sua cintura, ela usa um manto branco feito das melhores sedas que Sakura já viu. Se ela estiver correta, o robe de seda branca é igual ao tipo de roupa que os membros da nobreza vestem por baixo as camadas de tecido. Os pés descalços dela acolhem as ondas suaves, que mudam de cor com o por do sol gradual. Ela tira uma mecha do seu cabelo para atrás do rosto, se revelando para o espectador e Sakura.

O rosto que se escondia atrás do cabelo comprido é exatamente igual ao dela. A jovem donzela tem o mesmo nariz pontudo, os mesmos suaves olhos verdes e queixo feminino. Contudo, suas sobrancelhas são curtas como as de Indra, um sinal da sua nobreza. Sua pele está pintada de branco, enquanto seus lábios estão pintados de uma cor vermelho escuro.

Sakura quase tropeça para trás com o seu estado de choque. Ela levanta a mão para sua bochecha, sentido como seus dedos fazem contato com sua própria pele. A mão de Indra no seu ombro é a única coisa mantendo seu equilíbrio e ele pede que ela continue a ver a cena vivida na frente deles, entre o seu eu do passado e a jovem donzela.

"Quem é você?" a voz dela soa doce e melódica, quase como se estivesse cantando enquanto fala.

Este parece ser o primeiro encontro deles, e a donzela não parece perturbada em encontrar um homem estranho no meio da praia enquanto estão desacompanhados.

O vento sopra, movendo o cabelo de Indra com uma graça comparável à dela. "Õtsutsuki Indra."

A jovem vira seu corpo para Indra, coloca as mãos na frente dela e se curva respeitosamente. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Õtsutsuki Indra. Meu nome é Kono-hana. Você vem de outra terra?"

Ela não deve ter mais do que dezesseis anos, embora sua maquiagem pesada esconda sua verdadeira idade de Sakura. Sua voz não soa muito madura e seu comportamento diz que ela não deve exceder a idade de Indra.

"Eu venho," Indra responde.

Kono-hana sorri com sinceridade. "Eu vivo naquele castelo," ela graciosamente estende a mão, apontando para uma grande estrutura que Sakura de repente vê e reconhece.

No final da praia, no topo da montanha, tem uma grande estrutura com torres e terraços. É o mesmo castelo da dimensão de Indra. Ela engasga ao perceber.

"Venha comigo", ela convida.

"Você não tem medo de mim?" Indra parece estar perplexo com a personalidade acolhedora de Kono-hana.

Compreensivelmente, não é comum que as pessoas estejam abertas a convidarem estranhos para suas casas depois de trocar poucas palavras.

"Por que eu estaria?" Kono-hana pergunta curiosamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ela então se aproxima de Indra e pega a mão dele, guiando-o para seu castelo. "Você parece estar muito confuso para me assustar."

Sakura quer seguir os passos deles e ver onde a jovem acaba de levar Indra na memória, mas ela sente um puxão no seu ombro e a paisagem na sua frente, mais uma vez, gira e se transforma em um lugar diferente. Ela se encontra de novo na sala de armas, com o verdadeiro Indra na frente dela. As pontas dos dedos dele deixam testa dela e seu Sharingan desativa. Ele espera pacientemente que ela reúna os pensamentos sobre o que ela acabou de testemunhar.

A mente dela gira, repetindo a memória que Indra compartilhou. É a mesma que ela viu antes através dos olhos da jovem donzela. Naquela época, ela não sabia que ela e Hana Sakuya se assemelhavam tanto, elas poderiam ser confundidas como a mesma pessoa. Ou seja, a roda no cérebro de Sakura começa a girar e fazer conexões para o seu quebra cabeça sem solução.

Ela sente vertigens com a sua conclusão. Kono-hana é ela e ela é Kono-hana. Sakura nunca esperava que isso acontecesse, nem sequer pensou em ser a reencarnação de uma pessoa do passado. Muito menos alguém como aquela jovem donzela, e que se Sakura levar as palavras de Indra a sério, é na verdade uma nobre princesa. Mas as semelhanças são incríveis, apesar da maquiagem pesada que Kono-hana usa devido ao seu status social.

"O nome dela era Kono-hana."

" _Kono-hana Sakuyahime*_. Este era o seu antigo nome."

 _Konohana Sakuya-hime na mitologia japonesa é filha do Deus da Montanha Ohoyamatsumi. Seu nome significa "Princesa que faz as árvores (de cerejeira) florescerem". Ela é considerada Deusa do Monte Fuij, de todos os vulcões e é simbolo de fertilidade. Também representa uma vida delicada e breve. Sakuya-hime é casada com o Deus Ninigi._

Ele passa a mão pelo rosto dela, recolhendo as lágrimas que inconscientemente começaram a cair de seus olhos. Indra se aproxima de Sakura, a tal ponto que ele tem de levantar a cabeça para manter contato visual com ele. Ela é pequena, sim, mas é cheia de força e potencial para ultrapassar todas as suas outras eu do passado. Indra a viu crescer, tem visto como ela é semelhante à sua antiga Hime apesar das educações distintas.

Ele está encantado com seus doces olhos verdes, está se afogando nestes campos de flores de cerejeiras e folhas de primavera. Ele sentiu terrivelmente a falta dela, mil anos é um longo tempo de espera para que ela nascesse de novo e voltasse para ele. Ele quer aproveitar cada momento com ela, ele quer que Sakura aprenda mais uma vez a aceitá-lo como parte da sua vida.

Indra escova os lábios com os dela com cuidado. Ele não quer magoá-la enquanto ela ainda avalia o quão longe eles se encontraram. Sakura não reage com hostilidade, ao invés disso, ela fecha os olhos. As mão dela estão relaxadas ao lado do seu corpo. É o suficiente para Indra saber que o progresso foi feito e que ela concede permissão para ele beijar seus lábios carnudos e rosados.

Ele repete a ação de novo, desta vez pressionando sua boca totalmente na dela. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, com as mãos segurando o rosto dela enquanto seus polegares acariciam as bochechas. Quando sua língua começa a dançar com a dela, Indra envolve um braço ao redor da cintura de Sakura para trazê-la mais perto. Ele pode sentir cada fibra do corpo dela tocar o dele, encorajando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Os braços dela sobem timidamente, até que as mãos dela pousam nas costas dele e seus lábios se movem de acordo com os dele.

Ele se recorda das longas noites intimas e apaixonadas que eles passaram juntos no passado. A maneira que ela falou antes e depois de beijar, o jeito que seu cabelo rosa e olhos verdes trouxeram vida para o seu mundo confuso. As mãos dela costumavam acalmá-lo, acariciá-lo e tranquilizá-lo do jeito mais gentil que ele dedicaria importância para alguém, em vez do legado de um mito. Eles eram exóticos um para o outro, e encontraram uma linguagem e cultura em comum na forma que eles compartilhavam seus dias juntos.

Faz muito tempo desde que Indra sentiu isso pela última vez, essa força gravitacional na direção dela que substitui qualquer outro sentimento ou desejo. Sakura, mais uma vez, torna-se o centro dele, a principal fonte de toda a sua atenção e tentação. Ele não pôde deixar este momento passar, depois de ter esperado por isso por um milênio.

E ela tampouco o afastou.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Orochimaru é shipper SS, sempre soube kkkkkkkk

Sasuke piora cada dia mais, Sakura não faz idéia do que ele tem, cada vez mais tudo fica complicado.

Sakura e Indra tem mais em comum do que pensávamos, não é mesmo?

Vou confessar que adorei a referência à teoria famosíssima baseada na lenda de Ninigi no Mikoto (que no final estava certa, não é mesmo?)

Para quem não conhece a teoria, vocês podem encontrar um resumão dela no tumblr bloodycherry, só googlar o user e "Teoria da Princesa Sakuya e o Neto da Deusa Amaterasu". Também tem um post mais detalhado na Naruto Forum, para quem é fã de SS é um deleite de se ler e uma das teorias mais famosas do fandom quando ainda não erámos canon!

TEVE BEIJO DUPLO, JESUS, MARIA E JOSÉ!

O QUE FAÇO AGORA?

SASUSAKU OU INDRASAKU?

SER OU NÃO SER?

EIS A QUESTÃO!

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


	10. NONO CAPÍTULO

Tradutora: lovekingslayer

Beta: Himebuck

 **AGORA**

O Santuário Naka está do mesmo jeito que Sasuke se lembra. Ele assegurou que a infraestrutura não mudou durante a sua ausência, e Kakashi manteve a sua promessa em fazer manutenção e deixar o acesso do público ao templo igual a zero. Não é que Sasuke não queira compartilhar a beleza do templo, ele simplesmente não quer que intrusos encontrem a passagem para o esconderijo de sua família antes que ele comece a pesquisar minuciosamente cada um dos cantos do templo.

Ele pensou que tinha visto tudo antes de deixar Konoha, mas parece que, ao menos de acordo com o seu antigo professor, o santuário deve levá-lo a descobrir mais segredos sobre o seu clã - e consequentemente, mais segredos sobre Indra. É irônico, ele reflete, sobre como ele deixou a vila uma segunda vez para encontrar respostas que estavam apenas alguns passos de distância da sua antiga casa.

Uma memória do tempo que ele passou falando com Sakura sobre os segredos do esconderijo de sua família invade sua mente. Ele ainca consegue sentir o toque dela em sua pele, apertando o coração que ele nunca soube ter em seu peito. Ele espanta esses pensamento para uma avaliação tardia, priorizando o presente.

Sasuke move os seus dedos protéticos, tendo ganhado o novo hábito de testá-los em momentos aleatórios. Ele já perdeu tempo suficiente - cinco dias para ser mais exato - se recuperando no hospital sob ordens estritas de Tsunade. A antiga Hokage fez com que seu quarto fosse constantemente vigiado por ninjas de alta classificação quando ela não estava por perto. Ele agora sabe de onde Sakura desenvolveu aquele lado intimidante dela, sua mentora nunca se esqueceu de adicionar uma pequena ameaça antes de deixar o quarto do hospital, apenas no caso de ele decidir fugir pela janela.

A sua respiração também está bem melhor agora. Tsunade deve ter recebido a lista de ingredientes para fazer a mesma injeção diretamente do Orochimaru. Ele nunca poderia admitir isso, mas os cinco dias de descanso recarregaram suas energias e lhe deram tempo suficiente para se adaptar ao novo braço esquerdo, assim como para se recuperar parcialmente dos ataques de tosse.

Entretanto, ansiedade faz sua pele coçar. Cinco dias são quase uma semana. Uma semana com Sakura perdida, e as esperanças dele estão decaindo junto com seu coração pesado. Neste ponto, Sasuke se lembra vividamente das palavras de Kakashi antes de que ele e Sakura embarcassem nessa missão. Ele tem muito mais a enfrentar do que apenas Naruto se alguma coisa acontecer com ela.

É claro que ele teria muito mais a enfrentar. Ele teria de enfrentar a si mesmo, sua recorrente falha em manter seguras as pessoas que ele se importa. Sasuke iria enfrentar o peso do seu passado, que pode esmagá-lo com cada lembrança de que perder aqueles que lhes são importatantes é muito mais comum do que ficar perto deles. Ele nunca quis admitir, mas Sakura lhe deu esse sentimento, que ele uma vez ansiou por trás da sua meta de vingança, e foi cruelmente arrancado dele quando Indra a levou.

O torii do santuário, adornado com o uchiwa de seu clã, saúda a entrada, permitindo que o visitante transcenda do profano para o sagrado. Sasuke dá passos lentos até as escadas que levam para a entrada principal do santuário Naka. Mesmo que seja de noite, a entrada principal está iluminada pela lua, que mostra o vermelho vibrante e o branco do leque Uchiha.

Konoha a noite, mais uma vez, guarda seus segredos sob a sua escuridão.

Sasuke anda passando pela estação de orações, deslizando a porta de madeira com sua mão esquerda enquanto a direita descansa no punho da sua espada. Ele se encontra na mesma sala vazia que visitou no passado, aquela que esconde a entrada para o esconderijo da família. Seus passos são o único som no silêncio ensurdecedor. O cheiro da madeira está levemente misturado com a poeira, a prova de que ninguém esteve dentro do santuário em um longo tempo. As paredes estão decoradas com pinturas antigas dos seus ancestrais, desde murais de guerreiros até líderes e lendas do clã.

Ele não presta muita atenção nas pinturas, pois é neste momento que ele sente sua companhia chegando.

"Sasuke."

Tão rápido quanto o próprio vento, a assinatura de chakra dele é a única além de Sakura e Kakashi que ele iria prestar atenção. Sasuke se vira, mudando o seu olhar do vazio salão principal para a pessoa de pé atrás dele.

"Naruto.

Seu melhor amigo está usando um haori laranja por cima do seu usual traje laranja e preto. O cabelo loiro de Naruto está muito mais curto que alguns anos atrás, e o brilho da aliança de casamento no seu anelar esquerdo chama a sua atenção. Ele está quase como da última vez que eles se viram na noite antes de Sasuke enbarcar nesta infeliz aventura.

Porém, antes que Sasuke possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele sente uma enorme força o empurrando até que suas costas atingem a parede, quebrando-a, e um par de mão desiguais – uma real e uma falsa igual a dele – agarrar seu pescoço e o colarinho da sua capa.

O modo eremita de Naruto já está ativado.

"Porra, onde a Sakura-chan está?"

Faz um longo tempo desde que ele viu Naruto tão irritado com ele. Quando eles tinham dezessete e continuavam brigando, Sasuke tentou provocar seu melhor amigo até que a ira transpirou pelos poros dele. Mas ele nunca obteve o mesmo resultado de agora. Naruto nunca direcionou tanta raiva em Sasuke como ele está fazendo agora, sua postura totalmente ameaçadora. Ele sabe que seu melhor amigo dá valor para amizades e família, especialmente quando se trata de Sakura.

Mas Sasuke não tem tempo para relembrar os dias antigos quando aquelas emoções obscuras lideravam sua vida. Ele tem de salvar Sakura, e neste momento Naruto só o está atrasando.

Ele empurra as mãos de Naruto do seu pescoço, enviando ele na direção da parede oposta e causando um buraco igual. A carranca de Naruto leva seus olhos para baixo até o membro artificial preso no braço esquerdo de Sasuke. Sua mandíbula quadrangular perde um pouco da tensão, mesmo assim ele não perdeu o comportamento hostil.

"Então Kakashi-sensei estava dizendo a verdade," ele diz. "Você pegou seu braço artificial por que você fodeu as coisas e perdeu ela."

A mão esquerda de Sasuke volta para a bainha de sua espada. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Naruto. Eu preciso ir."

"O que ela tem a ver com Indra?"

As palavras de Naruto o impedem de andar na direção da entrada secreta. "Indra a capturou sem nenhuma razão."

Sasuke sente sua mandíbula tremer depois de dizer essas palavras. Não o incomoda mais mostrar suas fraquezas na frente de Naruto; eles passaram por muitas coisas juntos para se preocupar com estes detalhes. No entanto, ele ainda não está acostumado em mostrar seus sentimentos desse jeito, especialmente na frente da pessoa que é capaz de o ler como um livro aberto e consegue formar conclusões na sua cabeça que ele ainda nem descobriu.

"Maldição, Sasuke, você deve ter fodido tudo para deixar um cara morto capturar Sakura," o tom sarcástico de Naruto atinge o seu limite.

Sasuke sabe que ele está gastando segundos preciosos, mas ele não pode deixar aquele comentário passar. Ele se vai em um instante e aparece na frente de Naruto com a sua espada quase tocando a pele da garganta do seu melhor amigo. Sim, quando diz respeito à Sakura, Naruto atinge o seu limite mais rápido do que quando eles estavam lutando pelo mundo.

"Eu não sei se eu posso viver sem ela por mais tempo," Sasuke sibila, as palavras colocando um peso enorme no seu peito.

"O que você quer dizer?"

A incredulidade de Naruto faz Sasuke se questionar como ele conseguiu derrotar todos aqueles inimigos e então se casar. O dobe, apesar dos seus poderes de deuses como os de Sasuke, ainda tem a mesma cabeça vazia de sempre. Os olhos laranja de Naruto, com pupilas negras e linhas horizontais atravessando o meio, viajam para o seu peito e então se abrem em choque.

"Oh, eu vejo. Quer dizer, eu realmente consigo ver, Sasuke," ele diz. "Seu chakra está-"

"Sim."

"Mas como?"

"Agora não."

Aquilo devia marcar o fim da conversa, Sasuke conclui. Explicar como e o por que dele estar neste estado diminui suas chances de pegar Sakura de volta. Tudo o que Naruto está fazendo agora é aumentando a distância entre ele e a sua companheira de time. Você precisa dar o fora daqui, é o que ele diz com o olhar que envia.

Ele faz seu caminho até o sétimo tatami na lateral direita sem olhar para o melhor amigo. Tempo não deve ser desperdiçado quando a companheira deles está em perigo – especialmente quando isso aconteceu por culpa de Sasuke.

Ele agacha em seus joelhos, pronto para remover o colchão e revelar a passagem secreta. Isto é, até que ele vê Naruto se agachar no outro lado do colchão e colocar as mãos nele, imitando os movimentos de Sasuke. Seus olhos estão de volta ao normal.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Ajudando você, seu idiota. Sakura-chan é minha companheira de equipe também. E se você está tentando resgatar ela, é melhor que eu esteja lá para ter certeza que você não vai fazer nada estúpido. Além do mais, eu tenho uma dívida que preciso pagar."

Desde quando Naruto é aquele que julga a sua imprudência? Da última vez que Sasuke checou, seu melhor amigo era o oposto de equilibrado. O casamento deve ter mudado alguma coisa nele.

"Naruto, eu preciso de ajuda com aquele portal."

Sasuke imagina o quanto de trabalho ele teria se poupado de enfrentar se o seu melhor amigo o tivesse acompanhado nesta missão ao invés de Sakura. Ela ainda estaria em Konoha, segura atrás dos portões, tomando conta dos seus assuntos de kunoichi de grande nível e preparando para assumir seu novo time genin.

"Qual portal?"

Esta é a primeira vez de Naruto na sala secreta dos Uchiha. Seus olhos observam as paredes de concreto cinza, decorada com a figura mítica de um homem que parece muito com o velho Sábios dos Seis Caminhos. Naruto esfrega o nariz, reconhecendo alguns traços do homem pintado na parede com uma outra pessoa que ele se lembra de ter visto antes.

Sasuke fica em pé na frente de uma grande, antiga placa de pedra, entre duas chamas no chão e dois símbolos de seu clã na parede. O jeito que ele está vestido – uma capa preta por cima de sua camisa de manga comprida e calças – parece combinar com o antigo e formal tema do esconderijo dos Uchiha. Naruto se sente fisicamente fora do lugar, embora ele saiba que seu melhor amigo não o deixaria enfrentar tudo isso sozinho.

Não, isto provavelmente apenas o mataria. Não é como se Naruto nunca tivesse notado os olhares que Sasuke dava para Sakura durante a sua breve estadia em Konoha. Ele só não quis dizer nada naquela época, muito assustado que o pequeno fio de esperança construído entre eles pudesse se quebrar com algunm comentário ou algo do tipo. Agora, no entanto, Naruto pode confirmar completamente a sua suspeita de um sentimento que Sasuke ainda não alcançou.

Ou ele pensa assim.

"Sasuke, de que portal você está falando?" Naruto coça a sua nuca, a impaciência invadindo sua cabeça.

"Quieto. Eu preciso me concentrar."

"Tá bom, tá bom." Ele senta no chão com as pernas cruzadas, sua bochecha descansando na sua mão artificial e seus lábios formando um bico. Seus melhor amigo ainda é o mesmo bastardo de sempre.

Sasuke coloca seu dedo indicador e médio na frente de seu rosto e fecha os olhos em concentração. Ele não tem usado seu dõjutsu há algum tempo, e ele confessa se sentir hesitante em transformar seus olhos. A injeção que Tsunade fez o ajudou a estabilizar seu corpo fisicamente, mas Sasuke ainda não tem certeza dos seus limites neste estado. O tempo está passando e cada medida precisa ser tomada com cuidado.

Ele pensa em Sakura. Ele pensa no tipo de perigo em que ela está exposta agora, em um lugar estranho – um lugar que ele ainda está tentando descobrir como entrar.

Mas Kakashi está certo. O santuário Naka proporcionou respostas para ele no passado, e é sabido que a grande pedra na frente dele detém segredos por detrás do seu dõjutsu, de Madara e da história de Kaguya. A última implica que, de acordo com a descendência dos Uchiha da Deusa Coelho, também deve ter informação sobre a vida de Indra.

Quando a hora é certa, Sasuke abre seus olhos mais uma vez. Seu olho esquerdo porta o Rinnegan, enquanto o outro mostra seu rotatório Magenkyo Sharingan. As escrituras encravadas na pedra ficam mais claras na sua visão, e ele move seus olhos para cima e para baixo dos simbolo em uma tentativa de encontrar informação sobre seu ancestral.

Ele sente a sala rodar à sua volta, mas mantém seus pés firmes no chão enquanto lê a pedra. Fica mais difícil quanto mais ele tenta ler, sua mente determinada em encontrar palavras chave.

Sasuke não percebe quando seus joelhos atingem o chão, suas mãos o mantendo erguido enquanto ele está sem fôlego.

"O que aconteceu?" Naruto coloca uma mão no seu ombro. "Você viu alguma coisa?"

Ele se esforça, "Não. Isso é muito exaustivo para o meu corpo... Eu preciso-"

"Você precisa precisa avaliar suas decisões antes de tentar isso novamente, Uchiha Sasuke," uma voz estranha diz de trás.

 **ANTES**

Sasuke deita na sua antiga cama. Faz anos desde que ele sentiu o mesmo colchão, o mesmo que nunca foi capaz de dar a ele uma boa noite de descanso. Durante seu treinamento com Orochimaru, Sasuke não consegue lembrar de um momento em que ele fechou os olhos e não acordou com pesadelos de Itachi. Era isso ou não dormir propriamente, se sacudindo e virando, lembrando a si mesmo de seus objetivos, muito longe das pessoas que lhe davam conforto.

Ele está deitado de costas, a luz fraca no teto ainda é a mesma. O pequeno quarto não mantém nenhum objeto seu, só uma cama velha, um velho criado mudo e paredes frias esculpidas a partir do solo. Ele sente a agulha entrando em uma veia do seu braço direito, respirando fundo enquanto a ponta afiada dele escava sua pele até que se conecta com seu sangue.

Ele respira profundamente, tentado se acostumar com a intravenosa. Os tubos que conectam com a agulha levam para diferentes bolsas. Seus olhos viajam do seu braço até o suporte onde as bolsas de plástico se encontram. Até agora, existem só duas: uma quase cheia com um líquido transparente e uma menor coletando uma amostra do seu sangue.

É quase como se o destino estivesse rindo na cara dele. Aqui ele está, deitado em um lugar que ele nunca confiou completamente, sendo tratado por uma das poucas pessoas que realmente lhe dão conforto. Toda essa situação é um paradoxo, uma imagem que não faz sentido na sua cabeça. Ele nunca teria pensado que ele estaria de volta aqui, muito menos com a pessoa que implorou para vir com ele para esses esconderijos anos atrás.

Sasuke ouve o rabiscar de uma caneta no papel. Ele se vira para olhar para Sakura, que está usando um jaleco branco, o cabelo preso em um rado de cavalo, e toda a sua concentração está nas notas que ela toma. Ela franze a testa um pouco, lendo as notas que ela escreveu há pouco e então checa a bolsa de sangue antes de voltar para suas notas. O silêncio que se estabelece entre eles só é interrompido pelo som constante do monitor de frequência cardíaca.

"Essa amostra de sangue é suficiente," Sakura finalmente diz, tirando um dos tubos da agulha. Ela cuidadosamente pega a bolsa menor e vermelha, e rapidamente checa a transparente. "Você fica aqui. Eu só tenho de ir ao laboratório."

Ela esfrega gentilmente o braço direito de Sasuke antes de sair pela porta. "Eu não vou demorar."

Sim, ela dá a sensação de conforto que Sasuke tem ansiado por um tempo.

O sorriso que Sakura envia para Sasuke desaparece assim que ela sai do antigo quarto. Ela segura a amostra de sangue e seu caderno com força contra seu peito, em uma tentativa de acalmar as batidas do seu coração e sua mandíbula vacilante. Ela sabe que deve ser objetiva com seus pacientes , mas deixando Sasuke sozinho lhe dá pequenos ataques de pânico por que ela não está mantendo um olho nele. Se alguma coisa acontecesse quando ela está longe dele, ela não iria se perdoar.

Sakura está se acostumando com o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Embora ela evite o Sannin das cobras o máximo possível, Sakura não pode negar a sua necessidade de ajuda quando se trata de encontrar algumas ferramentas no laboratório dele. O esconderijo é um dos menores, todos os principais esconderijos e labirintos tinham sido destruídos depois do fim da guerra para facilitar a monitoração sobre Oto. Orochimaru está com falta de alguns materiais, mas Sakura já trabalhou com menos antes e não tem problemas com recursos limitados. Consequentemente este é o motivo de Sasuke estar hospitalizado no seu quarto e ela ter de andar entre ele e o laboratório. Além do mais, é por isso que ela pegou uma amostra do sangue dele e não no tubo normal.

Uma vez que ela entra no laboratório, Sakura põe um par de luvas de látex e põe as mãos para trabalhar. Ela pega uma pequena quantidade de sangue da bolsa e coloca em outra placa de Petri, uma tentativa similar do que ela já fez. A placa de Petri vai debaixo de um microscópio e ela ajusta a objetiva até que ela possa ver os glóbulos vermelhos e brancos.

Esta é a parte mais tediosa da sua pesquisa. Ela tem que analisar continuamente, observar como, sob um microscópio, os glóbulos vermelhos e brancos gradualmente se tornam pretos, invadindo todos os componentes da amostra de sangue de Sasuke até que mais e mais escuro. Leva vinte minutos para a amostra ficar preta, um sinal de que está se transformando muito mais rápido do que a última vez que Sakura olhou no microscópio. Quando eles tentaram pela primeira vez, o tempo de transformação era de vinte e três minutos.

É uma doença crescente, que vem de um chakra invasivo e afeta as células do sangue. Ela escreve o raciocínio no seu caderno antes que o esqueça.

"Algo novo?"

Sakura olha das suas anotações para a entrada do laboratório. Karin se encosta no beiral da porta, com seus braços cruzados e com sua atenção sobre a bancada do laboratório.

A ruiva chegou no esconderijo um dia depois deles. Karin tinha reunido informações para Orochimaru nas aldeias vizinhas, e Sakura adivinha que são sobre Indra. Ela imediatamente notou a condição de Sasuke e quando Sakura pediu pela sua ajuda no laboratório, ela inicialmente hesitou. Sakura não a pressionou por ajuda, mas eventualmente Karin começou a passar no laboratório uma vez ou duas. Nos últimos cinco dias, as duas jovens mulheres trocaram palavras aqui e ali.

Cinco dias, ela repete mentalmente. É o tempo mais longo que ela e Sasuke tem ficado em lugar só durante esta viagem, principalmente devido a doença estranha dele. Orochimaru não compartilhou nenhuma informação sobre Indra, o que deixou Sasuke visivelmente inquieto. Ele parece ainda estar coletando dados, esperando pelo momento certo para informar seu ex-aluno sobre o paradeiro de Indra.

Sakura se pergunta quanto tempo vai passar até que eles possam voltar à estrada (ou até que Sasuke tenha de ser levado para Konoha em uma emergência, ela adiciona como um pensamento tardio.)

"Dê uma olhada nisso," ela gesticula para Karin olhar através do microscópio. "As células do sangue estão gradualmente ficando pretas e o ritmo que está acontecendo também diminuiu. Esta é uma doença que eu nunca vi," Sakura completa como ela sempre faz, esperando pela resposta de Karin. Mostrar falta de conhecimento na sua área pode ser visto como um sinal de fraqueza, mas Sakura aprendeu a muito tempo atrás que é normal não saber de tudo.

Karin pode não ser uma ninja médica com Sakura, mas as suas habilidades de sensoramento e de cura podem oferecer ajuda suficiente na sua pesquisa.

"Eu tinha visto isso acontecer antes." A ruiva empurra seus óculos pelo nariz depois que ela para de olhar através das lentes. "Me dê um segundo."

Ela deixa o laboratório e volta cinco minutos depois, com uma pasta vermelha em seus braços. Karin senta na frente de Sakura, colocando a pasta na frente da kunoichi de Konoha e a abre. Os olhos de Sakura alargam-se com as informações na frente dela.

A foto de Uchiha Itachi encara ela, suas informações pessoais escritas na primeira página do artigo.

"Orochimaru-sama manteve arquivos de todos os membros da Akatsuki. Itachi, por causa do seu Sharingan, tinha um dos maiores arquivos," Karin explica, virando as páginas até que ela ache a certa. "Aqui está. Leia este pedaço."

Sakura passa seus olhos pelo parágrafo que o dedo de Karin aponta. Ela pontua partes importantes do pedaço, encontrando conexões entre os dados colhidos por Orochimaru e as anotações que ela escreveu no seu caderno.

"Por que você não me mostrou isso antes, Karin?" Sakura pergunta, levantando seus olhos das palavras impressas e olhando diretamente para Karin.

A ruiva vacila no seu assento, coçando a parte de trás da sua cabeça de um jeito que lembra Sakura de um outro Uzumaki quando ele fica desconfortável. "Eu esqueci," Karin murmura a mentira.

Sakura sabe o tipo de trauma que Sasuke deixou na sua outra companheira de time. Ele fez algo parecido com ela, mas não ao ponto em que ela estava prestes a perder sua vida. Ela entende a hesitação de Karin em ajudá-la nisso, em fazer qualquer coisa relacionada ao homem que a ignorou depois de tudo o que ele fez com Taka. Se Sakura tivesse sido deixada para trás, ela teria que pensar duas vezes antes de ajudar Sasuke também, mesmo se ela o amasse tanto quanto ela o ama agora.

Ela só aceita a desculpa de Karin, não querendo pôr mais pressão nisso. Elas não tem mais dezesseis anos e o seu colega de equipe ainda pode ter uma chance de vencer essa doença. Os olhos de Sakura terminam de ler o excerto.

"Eles compartilham os mesmos sintomas," ela finalmente conclui. "Ataques de tosse aleatórios, pulmões afetados e dores no peito."

"Parece ser uma doença auto-imune," Karin completa.

"Mas Itachi não morreu desta doença. Ele deve ter ficado vivo de alguma forma antes que ele deixasse Sasuke matar ele."

Karin levanta suas sobrancelhas em sinal de diversão. Ela vira para a próxima página. "Eu acho que você vai encontrar a resposta para isso aqui."

 **AGORA**

Sakura está em transe. Seus pés não estão tocando o chão, suas mão não parecem ter o sentido do toque, ela está flutuando no meio de tudo.

A única coisa que sua mente registra é o par de lábios que se movem contra os dela. Eles são lábios convidativos, quentes e finos. Aqueles que ela beijou tantos séculos atrás, que ela se lembra tão bem. Ela sente um par de mãos grandes segurando suas costas firmemente, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu torso forte e imponente. Ela sente como seu rosto se inclina para um lado, deixando seu lábios se aprofundarem nos dela.

Ela poderia assistir o mundo desmoronar e não daria a mínima se Indra a beijasse desse jeito. Sakura recorda o mesmo sentimento de muitos anos atrás, quando o mundo foi verdadeiramente devastado e tudo o que eles tinham era um ao outro. Seu corpo reage ao jeito que ele a toca, reconectando as sensações do passado com o presente.

Presente, sua mente a corta.

Isto é o agora.

O sentimento que ela está recebendo... o passado. Indra é do passado. Sakura, ela é do presente. Agora ela é do presente.

E isto, isto é só...

"Pare!"

Sakura empurra o peito dele, e Indra voa para a parede oposta com a magnitude da sua força. Ela encara ele com os olhos arregalados, o peito pesado. Não faz nenhum sentido, como ela está começando a sentir todas essas coisas que estavam encobertas dentro dela por tanto tempo. A memória de Indra está lentamente entrando na sua cabeça, conectando-a com os pensamentos distantes que ela teve na sua vida passada.

Não faz nenhum sentido que ela aproveitou aquele beijo, também.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo!?" ela está gritando agora. "Eu não sou seu antigo amor, Indra!"

Dissuadida.

Em negação.

"Você é," ele responde e limpa sua boca com a parte de trás da sua manga, que está manchada de vermelho. "Mesmo se mais milhares de anos passarem, você ainda será."

Com sangue. Oh Kami, se ele sangra significa que ele está realmente vivo e que Sakura não está enfrentando uma antiga memória. Isso significa que toda essa coisa entre eles tem sido real desde o momento em que ele a capturou e que poderia muito bem acontecer de novo.

E ele está se confessando novamente, mesmo depois de outros milhares de anos. É tudo tão real para Sakura, Indra confirmar sobre o que ela esteve suspeitando por um tempo. De alguma forma, bem lá no funddo, ela sabe que o que Indra fala é verdade. Ela se lembra do primeiro encontro deles, das suas conversas de todas aquelas vidas passadas. Ela se lembra do jeito que ele costumava dizer seu nome em diferentes volumes com tantos significados.

"Indra, você está vivendo no passado," a confusão dela tenta raciocinar. "Porra, por que você está até mesmo vivo? Você esteve morto por milhares de anos, reencarnou como eu! Por-"

Ela cai em seus joelhos. As lágrimas já correndo em suas bochechas, cada uma delas lembrando da vida que ela construiu em Konoha, desde o seu nascimento até agora. O amor que ela manteve, as amizades que ela estima, a paixão que ela desenvolveu. É como se a sua vida passada e a atual se fundissem, suas memórias não mais misturadas mas categorizadas no que ela lembra e no que ela tem vivido nos últimos vinte anos.

Sakura sabe quem ela é. Ela sabe o grande peso que seus ombros carregaram por mais de mil anos. O passado não pode ser mudado, mas as escolhas que ela fez nesta vida deveriam ser suficientes para mantê-la feliz, não deveriam?

"Por que você voltou agora?" Sakura chora. "Por que você quer voltar para mim nesta vida?"

Ela pensou que tinha descobrido tudo até ele aparecer. Ela estava pronta para aceitar o amor, aceitar sua carreira e seu papel na vila. Em tempos de paz como este, a vida de Sakura não deveria ser interrompida com uma reviravolta desta. Ela trabalhou duro para atingir a felicidade, maldição!

A voz de Indra soa perto da sua orelha quando ele fala. "Sakura, existem muitas perguntas que serão respondidas assim que você se recuperar e descansar por um momento."

Ele deixa seus instintos invadirem sua consciência e o resultado olha de volta para ele com olhos confusos . Embora Indra tenha finalmente aproveitado beijar o seu amor de outra vida, ele sabe que deve ter sido muito cedo para Sakura vivenciar. Ele não quer agitá-la mais do que isso e ele tem de voltar para a abordagem gentil. O tempo passou, ele lembra a si mesmo, e cada segundo vai deixá-los mais próximos.

"Você promete?"

Mas a maneira que ela move seus lábios quando ela fala ou o jeito que seu atual estado a torna significantemente vulnerável, convidam ele a tentar mais uma vez. Indra cerra suas mãos em punhos, lutando contra seu desejo.

Haverá uma próxima vez.

"Prometo."

Eles estarão juntos, ao menos.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:** Os dois próximos capítulos vão desviar um pouquinho da narrativa usual. O próximo vai focar na linha do tempo de Antes e outro seguir na de Agora.

 **NOTA DA BETA:** Sou só eu ou vocês também curtem demais essa preocupação toda com a Sakura, tanto pela parte do Sasuke, quanto Naruto (Kakashi e Tsunade que foram incluídos implicitamente) e mesmo do Indra? e ! HAHAHAHA

Sakura é rainha, né mores, todos querem o bem dela

Mas vamos todos sentar e esperar quietinhos (ou não) o desenrolar disso, porque ainda tem muito mais pela frente esperando pelo nosso casal, ai como eles sofrem :c

Beijos e até a próxima!

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Hello povo e pova, depois de um inverno sombrio chamado primeiro ciclo de provas, estamos de volta com KoG.

Eu morri de rir com Sasuke e Naruto se estapeando no santuário, sem Sakura por perto, esses dois desconhecem a palavra limite!

A velha safada do Orochimaru tinha um dossiê sobre os Uchiha e nem compartilhou com os amiguinhos, tá parecendo uma certa lista do wikileaks que só apareceu agora hahahahaha

Este capítulo deu fanservice para todo mundo! Beijo duplo, teve SS e IS, e quem shippa ambos fica mais feliz ainda.

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


End file.
